


A Bond's Journey

by NvrLndBoi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Raphael Santiago, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Bonding ceremony, Consent is Sexy, Downworlder Politics, Fluff, Happy Ending, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Matching Party, New York Shadow World Institute, No Smut, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Simon Lewis, OmegaverseAU, Past Reference to a war (Very Tamed and Non-Explicit will still tag in chapter), Protective Magnus Bane, Serious Injuries (Tamed and Non-Explicit will still tag in chapter), Shadow World Council, Texting, Tiny Alexander, courting, sfw, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: A look into Magnus' and Alec's journey through courtings and talks of immortality.OmegaverseBeta bySheWillHuntYouDown
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 39
Kudos: 166
Collections: Hunter's Moon Creation Exchange





	1. Pushing forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Bastian here! o/
> 
> This is my first time writing a chapter fic and it was really fun and a great experience. I was really happy with my giftee [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/profile), since I have been a big fan of their works for so long.
> 
> Thank you to all of The Hunter's Moon Discord. They are very supportive group and I am so happy to take part in this event and more they might host in the future. 
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Summary: An invitation to the Shadow World’s Matching Party sends, Alec Lightwood down memory lane.
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains some tame past war scenes. No blood. Descriptions of buildings falling. (If a chapter has material as such I will put a warning in the beginning notes.)

Alec stared down at the invitation, his eyes tracing the words of it once again intently. He had been formally invited to attend the Shadow World’s first-ever Matching Party. Not only would betas be welcomed, unlike the Clave’s strict alpha and omega only matching parties, but it would also be open to the whole of the Shadow World. Meaning faeries, vampires, warlocks, and werewolves would be there, attempting to find their match along with the Shadowhunters.

Until two years ago, this sort of event was unheard of. The Clave would have severely reprimanded whoever made the absurd gathering happen, as well as persecute anyone who had the audacity to support or shelter the organizers.

The Clave’s power to enforce their morally robed laws onto the Shadow World was demolished by their own hands.

There was a constant flutter of rumors spreading that the Clave was planning to mandate that every Downworlder be registered and chipped so that the Clave could locate them at their leisure. 

This would further enforce the notion that the Downworlders were beings that needed to be caged if possible, and if not, tracked for monitoring. Never to be seen as an equal to those blessed by angel blood. 

Downworlders were already on their last string of patience with the Clave. These rumors shredded it.

They were infuriated by the gall of the Clave to believe they had any right to demand such things from the Downworlders. It was a clear invasion of their privacy. 

They retaliated and pushed the Clave back on their political stance first. Appealed to them on how inhumane these new decrees would be. They warned that they would not accept the chips laying down. 

Only to be smugly reminded by Inquisitor Herondale that if they did not bend to the new laws they would be in violation of the Accords. Once again they delivered another warning, stating that if the Clave wishes to proceed in this manner the Downworlders would not submit to the Clave any longer. 

When the Clave refused to back down again, the Downworlders allied all the separate factions once more, but this time under the banner of war. 

For two years, the Clave and the Downwolders played a morally ambiguous and dangerous game of chess on the battlefield. 

On the eve of the second year of combat, the Clave received intel that the Downworlders would be coming from the side of the Imperishable Fields.

Enraged that the demon spawns would dare taint their sacred funeral lands with their touch, the Clave gathered all the able Shadowhunters and marched to meet the Downworlders’ army. 

This would turn out to be the greatest misstep in the Clave’s history. Inquisitor Herondale failed to see that the information was not from a reliable source, instead bred from stifled paranoid whispers of those under a warlock’s curse.

With only a skeleton crew of an army to maul through, the Downworlders surprised Idris, the capital city of the Nephilim. As soon as scouts confirmed that the Clave’s army was far enough, the Downworlder army descended, easily overwhelming the wards. 

Once inside they only had small clusters of Shadowhunters left behind, the old or the injured. Next followed the Demon Towers. With the help of the faeries and warlocks, the towers tumbled like cards signaling the fall of the Clave’s hold on the Shadow World.

Once word got back to the Inquisitor and her generals that Idris had fallen in their absence, they commenced the march of shame back to their invaded homeland. 

The Inquisitor was welcomed with magic at the ready and wolves with raised hackles, waiting for her to give them an excuse. She was led in, in the midst of the celebrating crowd to the remaining Shadowhunters of Idris held in the Accords Hall.

There the Downworlders’ alliance and the defeated Clave held court, as the Clave was put on trial for its crimes against the Shadow World for all to witness. 

They brought out copies of the old Accords documents and burnt it in front of the Clave, giving them an ultimatum. Be a part of the Shadow World by helping write the new Accords or sign away every Shadowhunter's fate. 

Reluctantly the Clave agreed to work with the Downworlders, to ensure their peace would be a lasting one this time. 

The first decree saw the generals and clave officials sentenced for their unforgivable war crimes. Some were minor enough to require fines, others severe enough to the point of banishment. 

In the Shadow World when a Shadowhunter is banished, they not only lose their runes, they also forfeit the ability to find their match in the world and their match also lose theirs. It is rumored to be willed this way to make it near impossible for the exiled Shadowhunter's line to continue.

Having no form of retaliation the Clave agreed to the first set of demands. The generals and high ranking officials set for banishment were taken on the spot by the faerie for holding, till their banishment could be carried out. The last time Alec had been able to see his parents were when an unseelie pushed his father out of the hall and into a different room. His mother had the decency to at least walk without resistance. 

An argument erupted for several days when the Downworlders attempted to remove both the omega protection laws and the matching restrictions.

The omega protection laws were a set of rules depicting exactly what an omega is and is not able to do for their own protection. Omegas are prohibited from going out in the field due to their liability during fights because of their weaker frames. Omegas must attend an educational life course to prepare them for their lives in Idris. They are allowed to hold any job they wish as long as it does not require them to leave Idris. In the warrior species of Nephilim, omegas were not seen as valuable as a strong hefty alpha or a beta whose nose is so keen they can smell the enemy hundreds of meters away. 

The Downworlders fought back, presenting the Seelie Queen as prime evidence on how effective an omega can be on the battlefield. They dared the Clave to belittle the contributions made by the Seelie Queen to topple their precious Demon Towers. 

Cornered again the Clave gave into the change. After years of confinement and scripted lives not only were the Shadowhunter omegas allowed to match, court, and eventually hopefully bond with whoever they choose, not only other Shadowhunters, but they also had the option to finally leave Idris for one of the other Institutes. 

The omega protection laws or rather the protection laws of the Downworld, covered every alpha, beta, and omega from being forced into a courtship or bond in any circumstances. 

With the mention of the Institutes came the last set of demands... Firstly, they wanted the Clave to comprehend that they were not the policing authority of the Shadow World any longer. Instead, a Shadow World Council would be instated with three representatives each from the Seelie, Shadowhunters Unseelie, Vampire, Werewolf, and Warlock factions to ensure no bias is held. Each faction will nominate two representatives and the last one will be picked by the faction’s people. After the Shadow World Council is arranged the Institutes will continue their purpose of keeping demon activity low and maintain the peace between the local Downworlders. However, they will now also open their doors to the local Downwolders as allies. They will train together and slowly integrate into a Shadow World Institute, not just a Downworlder or Shadowhunter Institute. Thinking already on who their chosen and nominees would be, the Clave agreed to the new terms as well. 

Three months later, after the signing of the new Shadow World Accords by the Shadow World Council, Alec took his first step ever, in the nineteen years of his life, out of the Idris, through the portal and into the New York Institute. He had finally qualified for trainee status in the Institute and was eager to begin his Shadowhunter training.

Snapping himself back to the present, Alec looked at the invitation again before slipping it into his desk and took a small box out of his lower drawer. It had been one of the last things he had from the Lightwood Family. After the war, Izzy had been taken to serve as part of the Downwolder’s rebuilding project as part of her punishment. Max had chosen to stay in Idris to continue studying after he had presented as a Beta a year ago. Since the day he moved out, he keeps sending Alec text messages about how bad people really smell. 

Opening the box he stared at the embroidered handkerchief he had made when he was younger. During his Idris’ omega training curriculum, they taught him that when he was older he would have to present an item decorated by their family’s emblem to his match. 

He carefully pulled it out, unfolding it to see the full design of the flames that is the Lightwood Family coat of arms. The golden-orange flames contrasted perfectly on a very light gray handkerchief. As he stared at it more, he realized he couldn’t bring this with him to present to a possible match. 

If a Downworlder were to be his match and Alec presents them with a Nephilim’s family coat of arms, they would be disgusted and offended. 

If his mate was a Downwolder, would they even accept Alec as their match? 

The thoughts kept plaguing Alec’s mind as his inner Omega started to whine and curl in on himself trying to provide any sort of comfort. 

Alec liked to believe that he would be okay with any mate he received as long as they were male. He honestly did not believe it was possible for him to fall for a female. 

Placing the handkerchief back in the box he pulled out a different, bigger box, gently placing it on top of the desk, above some papers he had yet to toss out. 

He had to make something new for his possible match and needed to make it quickly. He only had three days to prepare his possible match’s gift. 

Alec pulled a small piece of wood out of the box and grabbed one of his smaller knives. 

Since the war’s end, patrols were easy. Sometimes Alec was asked to follow them and pay attention so that he could learn as a trainee. It got easier over time. So easy it basically resembled stakeouts most of the time. 

To pass the time he started to carve random things, most of the time runes or random animals he saw that night.

He thought of maybe doing a dog. Most people liked dogs. If his mate was a vampire though he might not appreciate receiving something resembling a werewolf from his mate. Even if the feud was almost non-existent some still can’t stand the other. 

Maybe a rune. He could carve a rune to represent himself. Still, would a Downworlder really want to accept that sort of thing from him? 

Frustrated with the dead ends Alec just started carving, hoping he could come up with something by just feeling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Original Pictures used in this chapter are from [Pexels](https://www.pexels.com/) all edits are done by me.  
> Beta: [SheWillHuntYouDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/profile)  
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) must be 18+


	2. His eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: With the party underway, an enticing scent finds Alec. 

Stepping into the colossal banquet hall, Alec’s steps started to falter a bit after he found himself surrounded by more people than he is normally used to. 

Looking around at the other guests, Alec felt a bit underdressed. Everyone seemed to follow the peacock philosophy when it came to finding their match tonight. 

Choosing to go with his natural instinct of not wanting to draw attention to himself, Alec wore a simple black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. 

This was his second time attending a matching party, but the first since the new Accords were implemented.

Alec had memories of having to sit at the front, basically on display, so that potential matches could find him.

The first step in finding a match is the scent. If you are someone’s match, your scent will be pleasant to the other person. The sweeter or more pleasant the scent the higher compatibility that pair possesses. 

The Clave claimed it was for the omega’s safety, to be sat like that, since sometimes if the match’s compatibility is high enough that when the touching step of the matching process is conducted, it can trigger the pair and send them into their feral states temporarily. 

When turning feral, losing control of your emotions causes the person to not be able to control their body and actions, only acting on what their inner alpha, beta, or omega wants. 

Warlocks lose control of their magic, and in turn, the magic could turn onto the user if they aren't careful. Werewolves shift into wolf form and start acting on their canine instincts. Vampires’ bloodlust tends to increase, and they become a danger to anyone that they don't recognize as Clan or match. Faeries when feral can cause small scale earthquakes or overgrowth in the surrounding nature. Shadowhunters’ runes light up red and feed into the emotions of the Nephilim. 

To counter that, the Shadow World Council appointed bonded couples as chaperones. When a person bonds, their sense of smell dulls out to all but their match’s scent. Since bonding is for life, and sometimes forever if bonded to an immortal, it makes sense for the change to occur. 

The chaperones will be stalking around making sure the new matching rules are being followed. If anyone tries to force a courtship or bond on another, the chaperones are cleared to step in and stop the act before it happens at all costs. 

  
  
  


Cinnamon.

Slightly burnt sugar.

Looking around intently, Alec’s attention was pulled in the direction of the scent.

Someone here was his match. 

His match was here. 

He was in the same room as his match. 

Still scenting the air, his feet started to lead him forward as his hands unconsciously drifted to his jacket’s pocket, making sure the gift was secure. 

There was a group of seelies and vampires near the exit to the garden. He tried to scent the air again discreetly, not wanting to be seen as ill-mannered. 

Ink.

The scent was overwhelming. 

So much so that Alec started to recoil at the thought of having two possible matches present with him. 

He had been told of this happening before from his instructors. Back when he was expected to bond with an alpha, they explained that the two potential alphas will try to impress the omega with their strength, but in most cases, this leads to the two competing individuals being forced into a feral transformation. 

Old books.

Hot tea.

It was one scent. 

A perfect melody promising comfort and happiness. Closing his eyes as he stood in the middle of the banquet hall, Alec let the scent overwhelm him. 

He had been told of what to expect, but now he doubted if his instructors knew what a match smelt like. 

Rain.

Being led, once again by the scent, Alec found himself in front of a group of warlocks. Still keeping his distance. 

Making it seem like he was admiring the fountain by the group, Alec stole a few glances at them. 

The first warlock had curly white hair, a forehead adorned with small horns, and a green complexion. 

Since the new Accords, some of the warlocks have found little to no need to keep up their glamours, while others found it hard to break old habits and still had their glamours up. 

Slightly burnt sugar and old books.

Alpha.

Alec’s eyes quickly slipped to the warlock next to the previous one. He was only a little bit taller than Alec. His hair was styled up in a mohawk, the pink and blue streaks in the front falling softly to his forehead, leading Alec’s gaze to the kohl-rimmed chocolate brown eyes of the warlock. 

Their eyes snapped together for what seemed a second, but that’s all the time Alec needed. 

The warlock’s eyes flashed revealing two golden, slitted cat eyes staring back at Alec. 

Regaining his senses, Alec realized the warlock was on his way to him, his eyes still holding Alec in place. 

“Hello there, pretty boy. I’m Magnus Bane. Who might you be?” Magnus extended his hand out to the Shadowhunter in front of him. 

“A-Alexander...Gideon Lightwood. Alec.” cursing at himself for stuttering, he took Magnus’ hand as soon as it was offered, without realizing he established the touch step of the matching process. 

Magnus’ hand tightened around Alec’s as small blue sparks started to travel across their connected hands, tickling Alec in the process. 

Magnus is startled to find out that the omega Shadowhunter was a Lightwood of all families.

Maybe that’s why the omega wasn’t meeting his eyes anymore. Magnus had been one of the Downworlder leaders that called for the severe punishment of the two elder Lightwoods. 

Magnus’ alpha started to struggle against him. The scent of a scared omega was in the air, but not just any Omega, Alexander. 

Alec was emitting a scared scent. 

In the past, he would have reveled in the scent of a Shadowhunter afraid of him, but this just made him sick. It made his skin burn. He was starting to lose control of it. 

Noticing one of the Beta Seelie proctors eyeing them already, Magnus took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. 

Magnus Bane.

Alec had heard of him before, hell the whole of the Shadow World has.

Magnus Bane was one of the generals of the warlocks’ faction, and currently holds one of the three seats for the warlocks on the Shadow World Council. 

“I know we skipped a few steps” Magnus hinted looking at their hands. “But I hope I am not being too forward in assuming it's a mutual attraction, Alexander,” dropping a small wink at the end.

“Still I will understand if you would rather walk away. I understand that you might not want to complete this courting meeting, because of my past with your parents. I ask that you think it over completely though. I have been looking for someone for a long time, and you have unlocked something in me that I am not willing to walk away from because of a shared past.” Magnus places one hand tentatively on Alexander’s chin, tilting it up to him so he can see his eyes. 

“I am willing to prolong the courting time for as long as you need to feel comfortable Darling.”

Alec unconsciously leaned into the hand as he stared at the alpha’s cat eyes and contemplated. “..you..you aren’t disappointed?” Alec questioned softly. 

It hit Magnus’ inner alpha hard. He pulled Alec against himself, fully wrapping the shy omega in his arms. Magnus was trying to comfort him before even realizing he was doing it, but he had no intention of stopping. 

“I could never be disappointed in you. I don’t know you that well yet Alexander, but I am very much looking forward to doing so in our courting period. “ 

Magnus pulled away slightly, still leaving a hand wrapped around the omega as the other reached into his vest pocket, pulling out a small bracelet with a silver plate in the middle displaying Magnus’ cat-eye emblem. The stone in the middle of the eye represented not only the golden eye color but also the very strong protection spell it held inside.

He presented it up for Alec to see. “It would be my greatest honor if you allowed me to court you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

Alec stared at the bracelet as if it was his personal holy grail. 

This is what he had come here for. 

This is what he had wanted and yearned for, for a really long time.

Magnus' scent was comforting him as well, keeping him safe as he studied the bracelet’s details, taking in Magnus’ emblem. 

If he took this, it would mean that they were courting each other.

Making up his mind, Alec stepped back from Magnus, noticing the slight panic in the Alpha’s eyes. 

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a bundled up handkerchief.

“I gladly accept your courtship, Magnus Bane,” Alec blushed, presenting Magnus with a tiny wooden charm of a black cat with blue eyes.

Alec was aware that he was expected to produce something with his family emblem or representation of it, but when he started to realize that his mate might be a Downworlder he knew they really would not appreciate that from him. 

He had thrown away a few of the prototypes, at one point making a cow for some reason. The size was the real problem though, and he had nicked himself a few times because of it.

Magnus reached for the tiny cat charm, noticing the small intricate letter A on the back of the black cat in gold.

“A for Alexander? That is adorable darling. Now I will have a tiny Alexander with me always. May I?”

Magnus made a slight gesture for Alec’s hand to put on the bracelet for him. 

“A-Actually it's a rune,” he blushed, presenting his hand palm up for Magnus. “..it's the love rune.” 

“I will cherish it just the same as ever, maybe even more now that I know its true meaning.” Magnus winked, kissing Alec's wrist over his new bracelet.

Alec's bright blush reached up to his ears, making it stand out evermore because of his black hair. 

Alec knew there was a high chance that he would find his mate tonight. 

There was a chance that he could have ended up in a courtship with a Downworlder that hated him because of his family name. 

Still, here was Magnus, this wonderful alpha whose scent keeps getting more comforting and warm with every new whiff. It feels right. It feels like this alpha would comfort and protect him. 

Alec hadn’t noticed till Magnus put his hand on his back again to steady him that he was starting to become slightly intoxicated on Magnus’s scent. 

“As much as I love being your crutch, sweetness, why don’t we move this to the garden area so we can get you some fresh air?”

Alec nodded, letting Magnus lead them. 

He really was starting to feel hazy. 

He wasn’t afraid of Magnus doing anything though. Not only because he trusted him for some reason, that could probably be explained by biology, but also because even in the garden area there were chaperones watching, just in case. It seems they took no chances when it came to safety during the event.

Magnus needed to get Alexander and his very enticing scent out of the main hall. 

Not only had it made him lightheaded, but his inner alpha was starting to snap out through his magic every time someone stopped to stare at them and sniff the air.

He knew they could see his emblem on Alec's wrist, so he glared at another alpha, unashamed.

Magnus pulled them onto a stone bench near a small pond in the garden, making sure to give Alec enough room to breathe. 

As much as he wanted to keep the omega cradled and shielded from the world, it was probably overwhelming right now. 

Alec was trying to breathe deeply, taking in the other smells around him instead of only focusing on Magnus’. 

He smelled the water near him and the flowers growing on the edges. 

The gardener or someone must’ve prepped the garden this morning for the event. The fresh scent of mowed dirt and cut grass was still very fresh around them. 

Slowly he started to come to his senses and looked over to find Magnus fidgeting with the tiny charm now placed on the only bracelet on his wrist.

“I hope it's okay. When I realized my mate might be a Downworlder, I didn’t believe that they would really like to receive my emblem even if it was part of the tradition. Because, well, you know…” Alec fidgets with his thumbs, catching glimpses of his own bracelet. The golden stone was catching the moonlight producing a bright shine. 

“So I compromised and decided to make something with a rune on it to still represent myself in the gift. I apologize if I offended you by not presenting you with my emblem...”

Magnus scooted closer on the bench and put his hand on Alec’s, smiling softly, cat eyes’ still slightly dilated. “As I stated earlier, I cherish my tiny Alexander and have already put some protection spells and some to stop it from chipping over time. Sure I expected the family emblem, and would have accepted it from you because I really want to give us a chance, my darling.” 

Alec’s blush returned back brighter than before, as he looked up at Magnus. 

“With that being said if you are trying to take tiny Alexander back, I am going to have to inform you that I can’t let that happen. I have become very attached and I'm sure he would be very sad to leave me too,” Magnus added with a playful pout to prove his point. 

Alec couldn’t stop the small giggle that erupted from him, only to continue his imitation of a tomato. 

“N-no he’s yours, I promise. I’m relieved you like it so much.” 

Alec started looking down again at his own bracelet. Replaying the night's short events, Alec couldn’t actually believe that he found a match tonight. It had been everything he had dreamt of, and he wanted to laugh at how nervous his past self was. 

Magnus was everything he had hoped for, and nothing like the alphas he had dreaded, from the tales of his instructors. 

Alec let his eyes roam over Magnus in the moonlight, really taking him in now that he had cleared his head. The way his shirt’s neckline plunged lower, showing off his smooth honey-colored chest, and the way the jewelry adorning him served only to bring out his beauty even more. 

“I was wondering if it isn’t too soon... “ Alec stopped himself and let his eyes flicker to Magnus’s lips. “Can I… kiss you?” 

Magnus adjusted himself to lean closer to Alec and brought up his hand slowly, caressing his blushed cheek. 

Alec leaned into him, looking between Magnus’ eyes and lips. 

“I don’t see a reason why not, Darling.” Magnus leaned forward and hovered his lips above Alec’s, which ensured the last push was still his choice. 

Not thinking twice, Alec closed the distance easily, pushing up a bit to meet Magnus’ lips. Closing his eyes Alec allowed the soft feeling of their lips meeting to sweep him away. 

Magnus smiled when, as soon as it started, the kiss was over.

Alec pulled back, not all the way, but enough to separate their mouths, looking up through his lashes at Magnus.

“You are breathtaking right now, Alexander.” Magnus leaned into him again, but this time pulling their foreheads together, smiling the entire time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Original Pictures used in this chapter are from [Pexels](https://www.pexels.com/) and the Shadowhunter TV Show. All edits are done by me.  
> Beta: [SheWillHuntYouDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/profile)  
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) must be 18+


	3. One day at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Texting can be difficult and schedules are taxing but the pair attempt to find their footing in this new courtship.

Delete. 

‘ Hey Darling, I was wondering if you …’

...Delete

‘Alexander, I was wondering if you were free tonight…’

...Delete

Magnus was currently on his twentieth minute of trying to invite his shy Angel out for anything at this point. Every time he thought he had the perfect message, he would end up backing out and quickly rethinking every word. 

“It really shouldn’t be that hard to ask Alexander out. We are courting after all. It is expected that we spend time together, to get to know each other. I’m not going crazy, right Chairman?” 

Chairman, who was comfortably laid out on Magnus’ lap, just swished his tail in response.

“That isn’t helpful. I feed you and spoil you, the least you can do is offer me support right now.” Magnus petted his cat, still scornfully pouting. 

Nevertheless, nothing about their relationship was expected. 

It had been three days since the matching party, and they had only been out together  **once** since then, for a walk.

Magnus wondered if it was because of him being who he was and Alec being a Shadowhunter. 

He worried that Alec had gone back after their walk two days ago and realized how different they were, and what it would mean to commit to a courtship and then bond with a warlock. 

_ DING! _

Magnus almost dropped his phone from the startling vibration and noise violating his inner monologue... 

‘Do you want to go on a picnic?’ 

_ DING! _

‘If it’s too short notice I understand..’

_ DING! _

‘It probably is. I'm sorry! we can do it another day if it would be better.’

. . . 

Already seeing the three dots meaning Alec was typing again, Magnus quickly replied to put the boy at ease. 

‘Darling! Perfect timing, I was just thinking of you. Do you want me to pick you up at the Institute and then we can walk to the park together?’

The three dots from Alec’s side disappeared and then started again. 

‘I’m off today so a walk sounds nice.’

Magnus would need to make a point of asking Alec for his schedule later. It would make meeting up easier. 

‘I’ll be at the steps of the Institute in 30 minutes.’

Magnus quickly shot up from the chair, dislodging a now very annoyed Chairman Meow, and made his way to his walk-in closet. 

Four shirts and three pants later, Magnus finally settled on a floral purple silk long-sleeve rolled up just below his elbows and a pair of soft gray chinos. 

Looking himself over in the mirror, adding his ear cuff and fixing his hair a little more to the side, he snapped his fingers and the dyed part switched from the pink and blue to a purple to match his shirt. 

With another snap, his shoes were on and a portal opened. 

“Magnus!” Alec’s voice became clear as soon as he crossed through the portal. 

“Good afternoon, darling.” 

Magnus smiled looking at Alec. He was adorable, waiting for him with a picnic basket in tow. 

“I’ll try to give you more warning before any future dates, I promise.” Alec flushed a bit, walking closer to Magnus. 

In reality, Alec himself hadn’t known he’d have today off till he asked Andrew, his co-head of security for the Institute, to trade shifts with him. 

He had been missing Magnus badly ever since the brief walk in the park. 

They had texted and called each other over the last few days but it wasn’t the same as seeing Magnus. 

“Don’t worry about it so much, cupcake. I swear you did not stop me from doing anything remotely important. I was simply having a conversation with the Chairman when you messaged.” 

It was half the truth anyway. Alec didn’t need to know how long he sat there trying to text him first. 

“The Chairman of what...?” 

Magnus blinked a bit, trying to figure out what Alec meant by that. 

“Oh! The Chairman is my cat. His name is Chairman Meow.” Magnus realized he hadn’t actually told Alec he had pets. 

Past their names and a vague idea of what the other does, they really don’t know each other, Magnus realized. 

“Oh. I've never had a pet before unless you count Church, but I don’t think he would really like to be called someone's pet.” Alec chuckled a bit making his way next to Magnus on the sidewalk. 

They started to make their way down the sidewalk to the park, a short distance away. 

Alec held the basket on the opposite hand, faced Magnus, and kept looking down at it every once in a while. 

Magnus noticed Alec kept looking down and realized what he wanted. Carefully and slowly enough so Alec had time to pull away, Magnus placed his hand in Alec’s and weaved their fingers together. Like the intertwining of a wicker basket, it was a perfect fit. 

“Is this okay, Alexander?” Magnus tentatively asked

Alec was once again practicing his tomato impression but nodded smiling.

As they turned into the park looking for a place to set up, Alec was relieved that there weren't too many people around. 

“Did you make these yourself Darling?” Magnus looked at the sandwiches Alec was setting up for them.

“Yes, I don’t usually have a lot of cooking skills but I can handle a few sandwiches.” Alec winced a bit at his own statement. He knew that as an omega in Shadowhunter culture he was expected to excel at any type of house chore. He didn’t know if Magnus would be disappointed now that he knew Alec couldn’t cook. 

Magnus had to stop himself from just grabbing one of the sandwiches from the platter. He needed to have more restraint than that. Still, his mate had made him something and he wanted it so he could cherish it and praise Alec.

“Well I, for one, am famished. Why don’t we eat the delicious food you made us, my Alexander?” 

Magnus took one of the sandwiches and took a bite quickly, not hesitating. The bread was so soft and it had a bit of mustard, the way he liked it. How did Alec know that? 

“Darling any time you want to make us lunch like this again, know I will never turn you down if I get to be rewarded like this. These are really good.” 

Alec released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding since he had suggested the picnic.

“I wouldn’t mind making you lunch everyday… I mean I'm sure you can, you know,” Alec waved his hand in the air, flushing when he realized what he did. “Still...I wouldn’t mind…” 

“Don’t tempt me, darling. Do you know how envious my peers will be when I show up with a perfectly made lunch every day from my mate? Plus the added bonus of getting to eat that food. Too tempting of an offer, Angel.” 

“I could drop it off for you in the mornings after my patrols… or you can pick it up on your lunch break…” 

“If you are serious then I suggest we meet at lunch. That way sometimes you can make us something and then other days I can take you to see the different cafes of the world. That’s if you want.” 

“I want… I mean, yes I think I would want to do that. It will let us spend more time together to get to know each other more.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Darling!... So in the spirit of getting to know each other, do you want to play a game of 20 questions?” Magnus pulled his word back ever so meticulously, the excitement peaking through his speech.

Having been mid-bite, all Alec could do was nod at Magnus’ question and if Magnus went through his memories later and made a picture of Alec’s face right now with magic at the loft, no one needed to know. 

  
  


“Okay, an easy one. What do you usually do on your days off?”

“I usually train or help Andrew, my co-head at the security desk, with his work.” 

“You are aware that a day off means that you don’t have to work, right Alexander?” 

Alec flushed, nodding. It's just that the things had been interesting to him because he wasn’t allowed them in Idris. 

“I like training, it's fun. What kind of cat is the Chairman?” 

“The tiniest tabby cat you have seen, and because of that, he likes to spook me into believing he finally made his grand escape out from the loft. Do you usually have every Thursday off, like today?”

“Ah..no… Andrew switched days off with me. I usually have Fridays off, tomorrow.” 

“Alright. That will help me set up some dates in the future for us,” stated Magnus dropping a wink to Alec. 

“Do you have days you have off too?” 

“Hmm. I don’t really have days off. Like right now I could be fire messaged away at any point if the Shadow World Council deems my presence necessary. Still, I do have quiet times throughout the day like right now. Also, it is being taken into account by the Council that I am in the initial stages of courting my mate right now. So they are more lenient on how often they need me.” 

Alec understood that. The Institute Head, Lydia, had offered to move some of his patrols around for him, the morning after the Matching Party. 

“What about you? Are you on-call all day too? I admit I may have helped put up the wards years ago, but that is the extent of my knowledge on the Institute even after the new Accords.” 

“I mostly work security; meaning I have to watch the cameras in the Institute for either danger or someone doing something they aren’t supposed to, as well as watch the city radar for demonic activity. I do go on patrols three out of six days in the week, but most of it is just small packs of demons or staking out suspicious people the Shadow World Council tells us to.” 

“So if I were to text you during the day it wouldn’t be unwelcomed?” 

“Hey! My question! So I get to ask two now. To answer yours though I would really welcome them. I love peace and quiet but if I have to listen to Andrew whine about another scent as my only source of entertainment another month I might volunteer for ichor duty.” Alec laughed, throwing his head back a bit. 

Magnus joined him laughing. “Don’t worry Alexander, I promise to try and keep you well entertained throughout the day with pictures of the Chairman.” 

“Co-Could I have one of you.. as well? I mean for your contact picture! I could use the one from the Institute Database if you want inste-... I MEANT... it's not like I looked you up on the database... “ Alec slowly felt the need to disappear more than ever now, having told Magnus that. He’s going to think Alec's some weird stalker now. But he was his mate, and Alec had just been curious to know more about him. 

The inner Alpha in Magnus was very pleased to hear that his cute Angel had been curious about him. Magnus had hoped he had just asked him instead, but he wasn’t about to ruin this moment. Plus the omega was starting to fidget with his emblem bracelet out of embarrassment, another memory he would shift into a picture later.

“I'd rather send you a different one. I don’t even want to know what angle or outfit that picture was taken in. Was it even in this century?” 

“Some of them were... “ 

One of them was Magnus sprawled out on a couch surrounded by different Downworlders while a female seelie offered him a drink. It looked like it was in a club, by the amount of alcohol in the picture. In another one, he had been with the same warlock who was with Magnus at the Matching Party. Ragnor Fell, a long time acquaintance of Magnus, the record had told Alec. 

“That’s a relief; at least I know I may have looked decent.”

“Do you like sweets? Baking is different from cooking. It is an exact science so it comes easier to me.” Alec had pulled out another container from the picnic box as well as some cups with a clear thermos of tea.

“Baked goods may be one of my secret guilty pleasures.” Magnus accepted the drink and sugar powdered lemon bar. Immediately bringing it to his mouth Magnus took a greedy bite, trying to feign some restraint in front of Alec. The delicate buttery shortbread on the bottom broke on his tongue first, flaking away to give way to the tangy taste, with an echo of sweetness, filling of the pastry. Magnus was in heaven. He internally laughed at the irony of being given a taste of heaven from a Nephilim. 

Magnus felt a swirl of light fire magic around him, and on instinct reached out to catch the piece of paper already planning the demise of whoever decided to bother him right now. 

‘The Vampires and Werewolves are in a disagreement again about the territory lines in Alaska. Meliorn and Lorenzo aren’t being helpful with the situation. Hope it isn’t a bad time. - Ragnor ‘ 

Of course, they would choose to fight now. 

“Work calling?” Alec questioned already cleaning up their finished meal putting the extras away. 

“Sadly. It seems that I have to go play kindergarten teacher to some unruly Downworlders. I'm sorry Alexander.” Magnus had hoped he could talk Alec into a drink with him, followed by a dinner date but that dream was crumbling now over a fight for territory on an ice cube of a land. 

“It’s really okay. Here.” Alec pushed a small bento-style tupperware at Magnus. “It's another sandwich like the one you liked and a lemon square... in case you get hungry when you're at work and have a break since we got cut short... “ 

His omega had packed him a meal in case he got hungry. He was worried about him and wanted to make sure he was fed. His inner alpha was howling loudly in affection. He got so lucky, having Alec as a mate. He was going to make sure to find a way to show Alec how much it meant later. Maybe he would like some new training stuff. What do Shadowhunters train with? Maybe Simon can help.

“Thank you, Angel.” he took the meal carefully putting it at his hip as he stood up getting ready to snap up a portal. 

“Do you want a portal back to the Institute Alexander?” 

“No, it’s still nice outside and it's not that far anyway.” 

He watched Alec pack the blanket they were sitting on back into the picnic basket before he straightened out to look at Magnus with his bright blue eyes. Once again Magnus was hit with Alec’s beauty. The way his unruly, fluffy black hair framed his face, threatening to cover his blue eyes. His high cheekbones and the body of a track star. Maybe he should build Alec a work out room at home in the future when they move in togeth- The thought was terminated there. Magnus shook his head before he got ahead of himself, instead choosing to focus back on his Alexander. 

“I know we already did once, but I hate to assume. Is it okay if I kiss you goodbye, Darling?”

Alec nodded, stepping forward, licking his lower lip slightly he tilted his face up to Magnus’, waiting for him this time to complete the connection. 

Leaning down, feeling the same plush lips he did last time, but this time it was sweeter, almost as if the scent around Alexander sang of comfort and want. With hints now of Magnus’ own scent mixing in. They stayed together a bit longer than the first, almost as if they really didn’t want to have to separate. 

“I really hate Ragnor for pulling me away right now,” he mumbled bitterly 

“I promise I will try and message you again later once I am done.” 

“I will be waiting, Magnus. Be safe.” 

With that Magnus stepped into the portal, waving back at his Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Original Pictures used in this chapter are from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/) all edits are done by me.  
> Beta: [SheWillHuntYouDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/profile)  
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) must be 18+


	4. Everything is better while Negotiating Intoxicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Immortals, alcohol, bets, and deals just another friendly get together. 
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol, drinking, mentions of the past war, a flashback of alpha in a feral state. 

“So, rumor has it that you’re still courting the oldest Lightwood boy. Some are concerned you are going to repeat history.” Ragnor commented as he took a sip from his scotch. 

Magnus chose to brush off Ragnor’s comment on his too-long dalliances with Camille. There is no way he is going through that pandora's box tonight.

“Let’s not beat around the bush, my peapod, I made sure his courting gift was on full display on my wrist. If you still need a formal statement, I will indulge you. I, Magnus Bane, am currently and very eagerly courting Alexander Gideon Lightwood, a Lightwood as you crudely put it.” 

“Dios, I owe Simon a Star Wars marathon. Why doom us both?” 

“Tsk. Raphael, I care about you like a son and stood by you when you so inconveniently found your Shadowhunter mate during the raid of Idris,” he placed Raphael’s plasma drink in the vampire’s hand roughly, staring him down. “Remember that through this conversation.” 

“I’m not saying it will go badly but be realistic, Magnus. The Queen, Maia, and yourself called for the banishment of his parents. Even if he wasn’t fond of them, you voted with Lily on her suggestion to have his baby sister Isabelle sent to do reconstruction work.” 

Magnus was very well aware of all these facts. Alec and he had been courting for almost a month now. They had set a date day on Thursdays and Alec had started to stop by since last week after his patrols. 

It had scared Magnus the fourth night Alec came over. It was one of the few times the Shadowhunter actually saw any sort of demonic activity. Alec had come knocking at the door and refused to step in covered in ichor from a Shax Demon, but still wanted to see Magnus before he headed back to the Institute. 

Magnus had just pushed him inside, needing to make sure all Alec had on him was ichor and not hidden wounds. 

“Stop, Raphael. He isn’t listening to you. He has that look again. Do you know the faeries have an ongoing tally of how many times you either space out or tinker with the charm? At the end of the week, they pay out the winning side. So if you want to help a very old best friend score some rare faerie plant ingredients, make sure to tinker more.” 

“I am going to pretend you didn’t take part in a bet involving me, my sweet cabbage.” 

“So you are serious about this courting?” 

Magnus knew that part of their intrusiveness was coming from their overprotective nature after his past relationships, but he still wished they didn’t already sound so disapproving of Alexander. It made his inner alpha furious. Who are they to disapprove of his chosen mate? Still, he had to center himself and remind himself these are people that are just concerned about him. 

“Pleased with it as well. My Alexander has been nothing but a delight to court till date.” 

“Unlike these other two grumps, I am happy for you Magnus. I’ve already seen how good he is for you.” Catarina reentered the loft’s living room with Dot and snacks in tow. 

“Oh who made a bet now, or has someone been gossiping again?” Magnus teased back. At least some of his friends knew how to be supportive. 

“Come on, just last week you actually agreed with Lorenzo for the first time in like a decade. Even during the war, you both bickered about everything.” Dot informed while she sat herself down on an empty part of the couch. “I’m pretty sure The Queen lost some favors on that bet, and you know what they say, ‘she always chooses the winning side’. Hate to be the faerie that has to collect those.” 

“I’m thrilled that I’ve become the Shadow World Council’s court jester. I should get part of the bets as payment for my entertainment.” 

It had been a while since all five of them had gotten together to just talk and drink. Times were safer now. Different from the days they would have to make sure they were near a safe house or were sober enough to make a portal in case of unwanted Shadowhunter attention. 

They had all had close calls. He knew they were lucky to get out alive from that slaughter. On anniversaries of past wars, Magnus will find Ragnor walking the Remembrance Halls in the new Accords building. It contained all the names of Downworlders who were killed in the battle. Some were just John or Jane Does with their race and a vague idea of age. 

The warlocks and faeries held a huge ceremony at the end of the war to honor the dead, and still to this day they go back and visit to pay their respects. 

“You are drifting from us again, Magnus,” Dot called out this time. 

“Thinking about your runed lover again?” Ragnor teased, snapping himself another drink. 

“Is he going to visit you again tonight? I can still smell him here.”

“My Alexander is always in my thoughts, don't be jealous of him, my little cabbage. Sadly he is not visiting me tonight. He only comes after patrols, so in total, I only get to see him four out of seven days really.” 

“Oh please, we all see you sneak off for your lunch dates and the constant texting. You could at least put it on silent; you know vibrating still makes a sound right?”

“Dot my dear, we both know those sixty minutes they give is not nearly enough time. They go so fast.”

“Dios, I’m going to be sick,” Raphael responded by making a face while Catarina giggled across him. 

“Really Raphael, I thought I already handled your sassy teenage phase. Is it because Sandy isn’t here? Where is he anyway?” 

As if waiting for his cue, the front door swung open and a blur landed itself on Raphael’s lap. 

“I don’t want to work with Lily anymore.” 

“Ah Stephen, good for you to join us, your bitter half was starting to get bitty.” Magnus snapped his fingers producing a plasma drink for the fledgling. “Now. What made you run all the way here?” 

“Thank you. Oh, Lily just left me the paperwork for the week to do because she had to go train with some of the Institute people.” Simon leaned up to scent Raphael, his bonded Alpha mate, as he sipped at the plasma drink. 

Simon had joined them at a very inconvenient time. They had just torn down the wards around Idris and were entering through the first set of buildings when Raphael started to growl next to Magnus. He had just thought it was out of excitement from their incoming victory and blamed it on the fact that Raphael was still young compared to himself, so couldn’t control it as well right now. 

That belief was crumbled when out of one of the buildings a speckled, clumsy-looking Shadowhunter emerged and stared straight at them. Simon had been the first Shadowhunter they had run into. Simon had slowly approached them with his hands out in the open in a sign of surrender. They were going to accept it and handcuff him to secure him, but when a faerie soldier had moved forward to secure Simon, Raphael hurled himself at the soldier, digging his claw-like nails into the soldier before sending him back against the others, still alive but hurt. 

“NO ONE TOUCHES HIM!” 

Raphael had assumed a lunging posture at his previous allies, trying to shield the Shadowhunter behind him closely. 

“No one. No one gets near my mate. I won’t let you take him from me!”

Magnus took more than a second to regain himself after watching Raphael basically rag doll a soldier back. He saw the way Raphael’s eyes were bloodshot, his fangs on display proudly, the constant growling, and now he was protecting a complete stranger. The boy must be a possible match for the vampire, and now he thinks we will take the boy from him. Raphael was ready to tear into anyone who tried to take him. 

“Raphael, my son, it's okay. I won’t let them hurt him. I promise, mijo. I’ll protect you both but you need to calm down. We aren’t trying to take him.” 

“We should do the vampire a favor and just set him free of this match!” 

“Yeah, do we really want to have a Shadowhunter Matching?” 

The Shadowhunter behind Raphael started to emit a putrid smell of an omega in distress, causing Raphael to growl even more. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know we had Clave idealists in our ranks.” Magnus retaliated at the shouts. He needed to take control now. Or this will impede their victory. He quickly turned to the army. 

“We are on the brink of our victory. On the Eve of our freedom. You choose this as the time to start spewing the same poison that the Clave has been enforcing for years?” 

The Clave had forbidden the courting and bonding of any Shadowhunter to a Downworlder. 

“If we truly want to take a step into the direction of change then we have to accept that these scenarios can happen! Is it ideal for it to happen today, of all days? No! Am I happy that Raphael found his mate? Yes, and even more so that is one that is such a high match it triggered a feral response to his mate being in danger. For an immortal who waits for a mate for decades, sometimes centuries, it is a blessing to find one. So choose what side you stand on? The one that will lead us down the ways of the Clave again or our own?” 

He had to hurry in resolving this, so there was no time to be fancy with his words. He just needed his point to get across so they could continue their march. 

“The faeries will stand with these unions and future ones with Shadowhunters only after punishment for the war criminals is served.”

“Are you willing to chance that a match will be among those war criminals, your highness?” Magnus addressed. 

“Some crimes can not be forgiven, even if the cost is a mate.” the werewolves second general, Jordan, chimed in. “ Werewolves don’t have immortality, so we won’t try to weigh in on that pain but we can’t forgive crimes because of a noble bond. No matter how potent the match is. If the Shadowhunter the vampire laid claim to is free of severe crimes we won’t step in.” 

“We will stand with our leader as a clan. We will accept his unconventional matching choice.” Lily had confirmed. 

After a breath of relief and a truth potion to clear Simon, the march was back on its way. 

Raphael and Simon had been sent back to the camping area through a portal from Magnus. After all, a forced feral transformation can exhaust the person. Raphael would not be able to protect anyone once he crashed from the hormone rush. Magnus couldn’t risk having to protect him during all this. 

“Wow, Raphael is right, you do zone out more often now. Can you at least not stare at me while you do it's a bit concerning, Magnus.” Simon commented as he finished off his plasma drink.

“I am going to choose to ignore what you said for both our sakes, Steven.” 

“If you want information on your Shadowhunter from the only person who was a Shadowhunter, an omega, and may have taken classes with him in Idris, you might not want to, but that’s just a suggestion.” 

Magnus immediately shot up, ignoring Rangor’s chuckle as he almost spilled his drink. He narrowed his eyes looking at the fledglings’ smirk. He knew he wasn’t about to like the price of this information. 

“Like I told Ragnor, let's cut to the chase baby vampire. What is it going to cost me?” 

“Raphael used to live with you when he first turned right?” 

Raphael stilled under Simon, a bit startled on why Simon wanted to know that. 

“Bebe?”

“Correct. I’m not keen on having a roommate again if you are wanting to return him.” 

“No. He’s a good body pillow.” Simon replied as he shook his head. 

“Does that mean you have pictures of him as a fledgling?”

As Raphael grimaced and was about to reprimand Simon, Magnus snapped his fingers producing an album from his closet. 

“Give me a piece of information and I will see what picture you have earned. I have many, some may or may not include him with different hair.”

Ragnor, Cat, and Dot just sat back watching Magnus and Simon trade information for pictures back and forth, much to Raphael’s dismay and vehement protest, and questions on when exactly Magnus took the pictures. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Original Pictures used in this chapter are from [Unsplash](https://www.unsplash.com/) all edits are done by me.  
> Beta: [SheWillHuntYouDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/profile)  
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) must be 18+


	5. X-ray of our bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Pieces of the pair’s journey. Part 1 of this chapter is completely inspired by a conversation on the book's steles in The Hunter's Moon Discord. 
> 
> Warnings: This chapter has blood and injury in it please be warned. It is at the end of the chapter in the last little story. No deaths of any sort. No permanent injuries, other than small scars.

As he trailed his fingers over the spines of the ancient books, a title caught his eyes. 

‘An Intricate Study of Demonic Hives’ 

Maybe Alexander would enjoy reading this. Over the last two months of their courting arrangement, the Nephilim had started to visit Magnus even on days he didn’t have patrol. 

Alec always left before it got too late though, to return to the Institute for the night. Magnus had yet to find a way to convince the boy to spend the night, just for the sake of waking up next to each other, if nothing else. 

They had had a very fleeting and embarrassing (Alec wouldn’t meet Magnus eye through it all) conversation on how far they had gotten in courtings, or relationships in general, before. 

Magnus fully understood that he was, in every sense, Alec’s first.

According to Ragnor, he had been insufferable throughout the week after finding out he had been Alec’s first courting. It was a great honor. One that Magnus had been taking extremely seriously. He wanted to constantly shower the other with everything and anything his heart desired. 

Still, he had to hold back. From what information Magnus had traded with Stacy, Alec appreciated small and meaningful gifts over large and shiny ones. 

Books and sometimes a new piece of clothing were the to-go gifts. Alec’s face always lit up whenever Magnus gave him a new book he found, just for him. 

Of course, Magnus is happy to pay the price of being Alec’s idea bouncing board once he gets really into a book. As long as he got to see the wide smile and animated hand movements, trying to explain the book's theory and why it is wrong or right, it really didn’t matter what Alec talked about, but he still listened like a good alpha. 

He balanced the new courting gift on top of another book he had found interesting, for himself. Then went back to looking around. He wasn’t really looking for anything, having promised himself it was mostly for window shopping purposes. 

Ragnor had told him about the new obscurity shop opening, with an interesting back room, a few blocks over. In their world, it meant the owner was a warlock and had some of their own people stash up for sale. 

Magnus ventured further in between the full shelves looking around till he got to the locked and warded display case. 

On a burgundy display pillow, were what looked like three differently carved wands, decorated with runes and made from adamas. 

These were the steles Shadowhunters used to use before the Clave started making standard issued ones. Everything neat and uniformed like the Clave liked it. 

Most of them weren’t used, at least not from what Magnus saw the few times he had picked up Alec from the Institute. He knew that the Head of the Institute Lydia Branwell, a very lovely work driven Beta, kept the one her father used to use framed in a shadow box in her office. 

Alexander loved reading about the Shadow World’s history; maybe he would like actually having something of his own. 

His fingers had flicked across the bell to summon the warlock seller before Magnus could process his whole thought.

Oh well, nothing is too much for his Alexander. Magnus just hoped this wouldn’t be considered too expensive of a courting gift. 

* * *

Magnus was in the middle of pouring a batch of potions when the phone chimed for his attention. Flicking his wrist he hovered the phone at eye level so he could keep pouring the mixture. He really didn’t want to explain to Raphael why he needed more vampire teeth. 

The picture of a small mountain of ichor stained rags and five clean blades greeted him with a caption of: 

‘I hate ichor duty.’

Lately, the New York Institute hadn’t had to deal with any disciplinary problems, so the Shadowhunters had to draw sticks on who had to clean the blades. The Downworlders didn’t want to risk an injury while cleaning the adamas but offered to wash or dispose of the used rags. 

It seemed his Alexander drew a short straw. 

‘Please bathe before coming over if you do.’ 

‘Are you saying you wouldn’t hug me?’

‘Just because I would do it because I love you, doesn’t mean I want to, darling.’

‘Love you too. I’ll bathe before I go over tonight. If that's okay?’

‘My loft is always opened for you, pup.’

‘I still don’t like that name.’

‘I will keep trying, sayang.’

‘...I like that one more.’

‘I’ll have dinner ready for us tonight, try not to be later than 10 pm please.’ 

‘I’ll do my best. Got to go now.’

Magnus snapped his phone back to his desk drawer, where it was safe from potion splashes. They were now on their third month of courting, almost four next week. Still trying to get used to the idea of being together. The ancient stele Magnus had gifted Alec had gone over grand, now being displayed in Alec’s office, the one shared with Andrew, proudly showing it off to anyone who asked about it. 

At first, Alec had a moral dilemma, knowing it might belong to an old Shadowhunter family and their current head or heir might want it back since it was theirs, so he reported to Lydia with Magnus’ knowledge. Alec, even though he was grateful for the gift, though it was the right thing to do. Though, since there was no way to positively trace the ancient stele back to its original owner, there was nothing they could do and Alec was free to keep it on the condition they could use it for demonstrations along with Lydia’s.

  
  


* * *

**!!!WARNING APPLIES HERE!!!**   
  


Healing balm. 3 healing potions. A dozen sleeplessness draughts. Some medicated gauze. A few stabilizing potions in case of bigger wounds so Magnus had enough time to get to him. 

He still needed to mend the protection on the bracelet. He needed to make it stronger. He needed to make sure it did its job better next time. 

He should add more charms and protections. Tonight he almost lost Alec. He needed to make sure it never came that close again. 

Four hours earlier he had received a series of urgent fire messages, a frantic call from Andrew on Alec’s phone, and a portal from Catarina rushing him through to the medical bay, where his mate’s pale, blood-drenched body lay. 

A mission had gone awry when a single demonic signature turned out to be a hive of Shax demons. Alec’s team was supposed to just do recon and wait for back-up but one of the newer Downworlder recruits slipped while dodging and Alec had pushed them out of the way, taking the brunt of the hit. The demon took its chance and quickly bit into Alec’s arm, almost tearing it off before backup had arrived. 

If Alec hadn’t been wearing his emblem bracelet the demon’s attack would’ve done more damage. 

If Ragnor had not been with the backup. If he had not gone. 

They would’ve never been able to stabilize Alec. 

The wound itself sent him into shock. 

Not to mention the blood that painted the scene. 

If Ragnor had not been there, there would have been nothing he could’ve done. He would’ve blamed himself for not being there.

“...ngu..s” Alec’s soft whines pulled Magnus out of his thoughts, snapping away the potion pack to be dealt with later. 

“I’m right here, sayang. Don’t move too much, you are still healing.” Magnus made his way to sit lightly on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Alec’s hair gently. “Do you need anything?” 

Alec instinctively pushed further into his alpha’s hand, finding comfort in the warm feeling the hand radiated. 

His shoulder immediately protested, cramping the muscles, causing Alec to whimper. 

Magnus snapped his fingers, calling his magic, and hovered the cerulean sparks over Alec’s shoulder. “I told you not to move, sweetheart. I don’t need Catarina yelling at me for undoing all her work.” Alec nodded, still too drowsy to really understand, but just wanting to lay on Magnus’ chest, so kept pulling at his mate, trying to settle both in the place the omega wanted them in. 

Finally understanding, Magnus slid down lower on the bed and leaned Alec on himself, arranging the pillows behind them to support their new position. Alec latched onto Magnus’ shirt and started to take in the comforting scent of his alpha, softly purring at Magnus.

His Alexander was safe. Magnus would make sure of that in the future as well. Five months was not enough for Magnus anymore, he wanted forever with his Alexander. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Original Pictures used in this chapter are from [Unsplash](https://www.unsplash.com/) all edits are done by me.  
> Beta: [SheWillHuntYouDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/profile)  
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) must be 18+


	6. Scents and Textures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alec finds out the benefits of a warlock courtship during his nearing heat. 
> 
> Warnings: No Smut. Mentions of heat in the aspects of scents and textures. No other. Tried to keep it as tame as possible. 

Alec’s skin had been itching on and off all week, signaling that one of his bi-annual heats was about to start. 

That meant he would seal himself away in his room for the two-day venture. This time was a bit different though. He was currently facing the dilemma of his nest not smelling enough like his alpha. Even though he has a shirt Magnus let him borrow once when he slept over and a shirt he used to sleep over, they didn’t have enough of the alpha’s scent to keep his inner omega complacent. He tossed another pillow to the other side of the circular blanket nest in his closet. It was a bit cramped, but it had the privacy which Alec craved. 

No one had seen his nest, not even his alpha, even though they have been courting for six months now. An omega showing someone their nest was an extremely intimate procedure, and even though Alec had slept in Magnus’ bed it wasn’t the same concept. A nest was where an omega felt the safest, surrounded by the scents that calm them the most. If someone uninvited came into their nest, there was a very high chance of tainting that omega’s nest. An omega only shares their nest with their mate. Not even Max, when they were living in Idris together, had seen his nest. 

Still, the current dilemma was that Alec needed more of the alpha’s clothing and didn’t know how to go about it. He knew Magnus really wouldn’t mind. Magnus never minded indulging Alec in anything he may have wanted. 

Alec knew that some of the Alpha’s clothing was expensive and at times even one of a kind, that some old mundane friend made for him to repay some sort of favor. Alec didn’t know much about clothes other than there was a huge difference between his and Magnus’, style-wise, and expenses wise. 

Another itch made its way up Alec’s back. His back was burning a bit too, from it all. Alec had already sent Andrew and Lydia a text explaining to them that he wouldn’t be fit for duty for up to three days, depending on how taxing the last day of his heat was. 

He once again attempted to write another text to Magnus, to let him know of his current predicament. Alec also knew that he could easily spend his heat with Magnus at his loft and it would be a million times more comfortable. Magnus had even offered it up as an option when Alec first mentioned his heat coming up over lunch earlier this week. In the end, they came to the conclusion they wanted their first shared heat together after they were bonded, whenever that was. 

For Alec bonding with Magnus was a daunting step. He was aware most pairs courting around the six months were already planning either the dissolution of the courting agreement or the bonding ceremony. Still, Magnus had stressed over and over again that he would keep waiting till Alec was comfortable with it all. 

Magnus had constantly been thoughtful and understanding of the situation. Even when they were intimate the alpha always made sure Alec controlled the pace of the moment. Stopping as soon as he noticed the omega tense up or pull back a bit. Always asking before he moved his hands anywhere on Alec. It only ended up making Alec feel a worse heartache when he told Magnus he wanted to hold off till they were bonded. 

Sharing a heat with someone usually meant sharing their nest as well. While he trusted the alpha inexplicably in the sense that he would take care of the omega and comfort him during a heat, he still wanted to hold that moment for when they were bonded. 

The vibrations from the phone in his hands pulled him out of his insecurities. 

‘I have a new medical pack made for you when your heat starts. I added nourishment potions to last you through it all, in case you don’t feel like eating. I will give it to you when you come over after you patrol, darling.’ 

The medical packs Magnus always made him were a godsend. The first set was a gift after a pretty bad injury, but since then Magnus always made sure the Shadowhunter never ran out of the potions in his room. Even adding extra enchantments on his emblem bracelet, the initial courting gift from his alpha. 

‘It came early. Any chance you could deliver?’ 

‘I will be there in 10 minutes. I will knock when I’m there.’ Magnus responded so fast it barely gave Alec enough time to untangle himself from his nest. 

Alec made sure to push all the different blankets back into the closet to conceal his nest away so he could open the door without exposing it to his alpha. He knew the blankets weren’t the best materials since he had bought them himself or brought them from Idris with him. The colors were also monochrome, with some splashes of light blue in there from his baby blanket. 

Magnus, the scent told Alec, knocked on the other side of his door gently. Alec straightened his hair out some more and opened the door for his alpha. 

“Sayang… I hope you don’t mind but… your scent is very alluring right now.” Alec watched the alpha’s eyes expand a little and then flicker to the golden feline eyes underneath. Magnus was attempting to inhale as much of the delicious scent from his heat doused mate.

Alec was no better himself. The heat had made him sensitive to his mate's scent. He could tell just how much he was affecting Magnus. The way the alpha was holding himself back from properly scenting Alec. 

“I’m sorry. I’m back.” Magnus blinked, trying to regain the glamour that dropped. His Alexander was walking temptation right now. He needed to keep it together. 

“Thank you for making these.” Alec reached out to take the neatly wrapped basket from Magnus. “I know you will say it is your pleasure, but still I appreciate them and am glad you added nutrition potions this time. I did stock on water and granola bars but it's still nice to have in case I forget that.” Alec explained fiddling with the cloth of the package. 

“I’ll still say it, it will always be my pleasure to provide my mate with anything they want or need. Sometimes even extras they might not want…” Magnus held up a few different items this time. Their pillows in Magnus’ loft as well as their blanket. 

“I don’t know if this is overstepping because you didn’t ask for them, but Simon mentioned that sometimes your mates scent alone can help calm down the heat when it spikes. So I got some of the stuff we usually share in case you wanted it.”

Alec didn’t listen to the alphas’ long explanations. Alec took the offered items securing them next to his chest. “...sometimes scenting can help too..” he scented the items carefully, reveling in the freshness of the alpha’s scent on them. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that, sayang.” Magnus stepped carefully close to his omega, greedily inhaling the new wave of Alec’s scent. 

Alec closed the distance, putting the items awkwardly between them. He started to rub his cheek up Magnus’ neck unashamedly, needing to get the alpha’s raw scent on him. 

“How about we go sit down on your bed so you can scent me properly, Alexander?” 

Letting out a whine, Alec nodded and huffed, making his way to the bed. He placed his new treasures on the furthest corner from them and pulled Magnus down with him. 

Magnus allowed himself to be pulled as Alec pleased, and was positioned in what was more comfortable for the omega. He was enjoying being allowed to observe Alec’s room. They usually had their dates away from the Institute, so this was only the second time he had been to the others’ room and the first inside. 

There was a door for a private restroom, another to a small closet he assumed, a dresser, a small desk, a bookshelf, and a bed. Alec kept his room simple and tidy with small pictures hung around the room, some old ones of Alec with a younger boy and girl who looked related and newer frames encasing pictures of Alec with Magnus. One of them was at the Leaning Tower of Pisa pretending to hold it up in silly poses. It had been on one of their Thursday dates.

Alecs’ insistent scenting pulled his gaze back down to his mate. Alec was currently trying to become one with his silk shirt. He wondered…

“Sayang, would you like it if I left you my shirt as well? If you don’t want it, I won’t be offended.” 

Alec tugged on the shirt again and let the scent sway him again. He really wanted the shirt for his nest. He really wanted to wrap his pillow in it so that he could sleep encased in it. 

“I can trade you?” Alec offered, looking up through his lashes at Magnus. 

It really wasn’t fair. Even if he hadn't offered a trade, Alec was already going to get his way with that look alone. Magnus slipped off his shirt and handed it over to Alec watching how the omega took it, carefully folding it and placing it securely on top of the pile of other items. The omega turned to him, standing up and pulled the oversized gray sweater off himself. 

Alec’s torso was covered in runes and the fading scars from the demon’s fangs from a few months back. Despite that, his omega was a walking temptation with his lean muscles and tight abs. No matter how many times Alec had stripped in front of him before, through one of their make-out sessions, it wouldn’t fail to dry his throat. 

The omega made his way to the dresser and pulled out a navy oversized sweater to pull on before reclaiming his spot in the alphas’ lap. 

“Here you go, alpha.” 

Magnus pulled the omega’s oversized sweater on himself, fitting Magnus a bit snugger than Alec. The freshness of the scent from Alec on the sweater had the alpha groaning in delight. 

The omega pulled the alpha close once again, rubbing his cheek on Magnus’ neck. The scent was getting sweeter and more teasing. It was pulling at Magnus, wanting him to stay and claim his omega. He wanted to just bundle Alexander in their blankets and protect him from harm. 

“I should go.” 

Alec retaliated gripping onto Magnus’ waist tighter, shaking his head. 

“Sayang. I love you and I would love to spend your heat with you.” Magnus had to take a deep breath and fight the insistent growling of his inner alpha. “But we made our decisions when you had the ability to consent. I refuse to take advantage of you while you are clouded by heat hormones.” the alpha leaned down to Alec’s messy hair and left a kiss there. “I will wait for you, my Alexander.” 

Even with his hormones protesting his alphas departure, Alec knew what he was saying was right. He knew Magnus was only being a good mate and alpha. Still, it hurt to know his alpha was leaving him. 

Alec released his hold on Magnus pushing himself more onto the bed than the others’ lap. 

“I love you too. I trust you too so don’t think that’s why I do-” 

“Alexander.” Magnus put his hand on Alec’s cheek running his thumb on the omega’s lower lip to silence him gently. “I don’t have doubts in our courting. I know we love each other and you never have to give me a reason for not wanting to do something as intimate as this. Remember we are going at your pace and I am happy with our arrangement. Especially when you accept things with my scent in them. It is a very big ego boost honestly knowing my omega finds safety and comfort in my scent.” 

Alec didn’t know how he got so lucky in his first courting. Magnus never asked for more than he was willing or comfortable with doing and gave back so much more. 

“Can I see you after my heat?” 

“If you text me I will have some food waiting for us so we can have a date.” Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec softly. “I will miss you, pup. Please promise to at least use the potions I packed.” 

Alec groaned as the kiss ended. “I told you I don’t like that name, Magnus.” he pouted up at his alpha. He honestly didn’t mind it at all, but he wasn’t about to let Magnus know that. “I will use the potions though.” 

Magnus pushed himself off the bed reluctantly, leaving his mate on the bed pouting up at him. Alexander really wasn’t making it fair for him. He really didn’t want to leave his mate like this here, but he needed to respect Alec’s wishes. 

“I will only be a text away if you need anything. I can snap it into your room now that I have been in it. I promise I won’t intrude at all, just the things you ask for will appear.” 

“I have everything I think I need, alpha.” Alec stood up leading Magnus to the door. Sad their time was up, but at the same time the itch of the heat was starting to come back and he really wanted to add the new items to his nest before that happened. 

“My offer stands.” Magnus stood at the once again opened door and smiled. “I mean it, Alexander. Even if you just need another one of my clothes or some extra water. I want you to text me.” 

Alec leaned up once again and stopped right before Magnus’ lips, meeting his golden feline eyes on full display again. “What if what I wanted was another kiss from my alpha?” 

Magnus leaned into it, savoring the scent coming off Alec and the feel of Alec’s plush lips. 

With that Magnus made his way out the door, allowing Alec to close it behind him. It really hurt to leave his omega like that, in a place he couldn’t control. 

Alec was a strong Shadowhunter but a heat could leave him vulnerable. With those thoughts filling his head, his mate being defenseless had Magnus’ fingers snapping, putting new wards up to keep his mate safe inside. No one could really shame him for being protective. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Original Pictures used in this chapter are from [Unsplash](https://www.unsplash.com/) and The Shadowhunter TV Show. All edits are done by me.  
> Beta: [SheWillHuntYouDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/profile)  
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) must be 18+


	7. A misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jealousy and bruises lead to planning. 
> 
> Warnings: This chapter contains mentions of a physical assault that results in cuts and bruises. Slight mentions of blood. Bullying. 

Normally, Magnus wouldn’t have minded Alec canceling on him for date night or saying he couldn’t fit an impromptu date in. Still, at those times his omega had always had the excuse of having to go on patrol or some new job for Lydia. 

Now though, now his Alexander had canceled three times on him in the last two weeks alone with no explanation other than he was busy. Call him overprotective or intrusive but from what he had heard from Lily there hadn’t been enough demonic activity to have Alec going out that often. 

In Magnus’ mind that only left one option. His mate, after seven months of courting, had finally come to the conclusion that Magnus wasn’t worth his time anymore. As he flicked his wrist, he tried to go through his memories to see if there was something he had done to offend the Shadowhunter. 

Nothing. He couldn’t think of anything. If he was being honest he thought they were on the path to setting a bonding ceremony date. His omega had been spending almost every day now at Magnus’ loft. The loft had started to smell like both of them instead of just Magnus. Even Chairman Meow would bolt to the door when Alec came to the loft. 

Magnus realized that pacing a new line pattern into his apothecary’s floor was not going to help anyone. He needed to distract himself. To keep his mind preoccupied so it wouldn’t keep showing him the heartbreak. 

He had received a new order from Lydia, to resupply the Institute sick bay’s medical potion supply. Normally Catarina would have refilled for them, but his dear Cat had her hands full with a sudden burst of magical power from Madzie and the Mundane ER. 

Calling his magic to his fingertips, he snapped a bottle case in front of himself and then made his way to the supply closet to retrieve the potions. 

Since the Institute was now used by Downworlders as well, Magnus had to make sure not only to label every bottle carefully on who could use it but also to make sure there were options for all the races. Faeries were a bit more finicky. The Queen would just supply him with an elixir that put the injured faerie to sleep till their own kind could arrive to tend to their own themselves. She never told him what was in it and even though Magnus was curious about the potion, he never messed with faerie ingredients: they tended to have an explosive or upsetting nature.

He came back to the box with his variety of potions, putting them into their slots, making sure not to shake them too much. He summoned the list Lydia had provided him and started checking off the potions, going back to the closet to retrieve the missing ones. It seemed the werewolves were being reckless once again. 

After putting the last of the potions in, Magnus secured the lid on the crate before casting a spell on it. His hand summoned the fire message and yet… he still hesitated to send it. 

He could easily portal deliver the potions. Some of the potions on the list were for serious poisons or wounds. It would really be better if he just delivered them himself. If he so happened to run into his Alexander while doing said delivery, then no one could blame him really. 

Magnus flicked the fire message to the bin and instead opened a portal, taking the crate securely into his hands he walked through to the entrance of the Institute. 

He nodded at the Shadowhunter and werewolf stationed at the entrance and made his way to the medical bay. First business then pleasure he reprimanded himself. 

The delivery was easy; he had to sign the usual paperwork stating what exactly he delivered to them, but that was just procedure. 

As he was exiting the medical bay’s doors he caught the undeniable scent of the forest with small hints of citrus. The mouth-watering combination that belonged to his mate. His feet started carrying him to the source of the scent behind a door. 

Magnus froze as his hand made its way to the doorknob. This was his omega’s door. Still, there was another scent in the room with him. 

He instead knocked on the door, waiting for his omega to answer the door. 

“Oh… hey Magnus. Can I help you?” Andrew answered the door shirtless with his black sweatpants hanging low on him. The scent of his omega was still present in the room. Magnus tried to look past Andrew to find the source and when he did he wished he hadn't. 

Alec was currently on the bed curled up asleep, but that wasn’t what he zoned in on. 

Alec’s bracelet was off on the side table next to him. The omega had never taken it off whenever he had slept over at the loft. 

Why was his courting gift off?

Why was Andrew in his room shirtless? 

This morning’s thoughts returned with the newly added fuel. 

Hi- Alexander was going to break off their courting. 

Of course, he would choose someone like Andrew. The beta worked with him in the Institute and was a Shadowhunter. They weren’t immortal. 

Magnus started to retract his hand, trying to cradle his wounded inner alpha. Seeing the omega he had fallen in love with, in a room with someone else, underdressed and not wearing his courting gift. 

“M..Magnus” Alec’s sleep dripped voice called out from the bed as the omega pushed himself into a sitting position. Magnus could see the fresh bandages on Alec’s shoulder and moved quickly to push past the beta, not caring anymore. 

“Sayang, what happened to your shoulder?” Magnus started to move his magic coated hand closer before his eyes fell onto the bracelet on the nightstand. 

“Hurt during training… “

“Hurt?! That’s what you are calling it? That knothead pretty much charged you and if I wasn’t there the idiot would’ve mauled you!” 

Magnus growled at those words. An alpha had attacked his omega? “What happened?” 

“...nothing, it was just training. It just got a little rougher than usual.” 

“Let me rephrase. Andrew, what happened?” Magnus’ magic started sparking in bursts from his hands as he tried to reign it in. 

Andrew could smell the scent coming from Magnus. The alpha was out for blood and Andrew was not about to stand in his way. 

“Alec had a training session this morning and the Institute had some new Shadowhunter recruits come from the London Institute. Lydia wanted to let them integrate as soon as possible, so she sent them to train with Alec’s group. They were fine till the instructor paired them off to spar and Alec got stuck with an arrogant knothead alpha from the London group. He apparently thought it was disgraceful that he had to fight Alec, because he is an omega and being courted by a Downworlder. He said he didn’t want to get in trouble for damaging a Downworlder’s fuc-” 

“That’s enough Andrew,” Alec called out from the bed where he was now sitting. 

Magnus could now see the full extent of the injuries. Alec had bruises running down his chest in a straight line. The bastard must’ve pinned him down and pressed his knee down on the omega’s torso. Magnus’ control was slipping again, setting off more sparks from his palms. 

There were small cuts, probably from the Shadowhunter alpha’s nails, going down from Alec’s forearm to the base of the omega’s hand. 

“What did he do to your arm, Alexander?” 

“He tried to keep me held down but I got out.” Alec looked down to his arm, wincing at the marks now littering his left arm. 

“Andrew?” Magnus called out, earning him a glare from his omega. He trusted Alec, but he knew that Alec tended to skirt the whole truth at times. 

“When time got called out, Jason, the alpha, lunged at Alec. Alec had turned around so Jason took the opening and pinned him on his back. He was mad that Alec was able to keep up with him or something. Honestly, who knows. When Alec went to push him off, the asshole grabbed a hold of the courting bracelet you gave Alec.”

Of course, the bracelet’s charms didn’t go off. Magnus had to tune the bracelet so it wouldn’t go off every time Alec was in a training session or in the Institute. Magnus had believed his mate didn’t really need protection here. He shouldn’t have taken that chance. 

“Alec had to unclasp it to get the asshole off, and after kicking him off we were finally able to step in.” Andrew finished off still idling by the door. 

Alec had started to fidget with his duvet as he stared down at his wrist. 

“Why wasn’t I contacted?” Magnus took the bracelet from the nightstand and started to channel his magic into it. His magic was still seething in anger, and this would give it an outlet till he could get his hands on the moron who dared touch his omega. 

Andrew just pointed at Alec.

“Andrew, will you leave us please…” Alec dismissed him. He knew the beta was trying to help but he could scent his alpha’s mood souring more by the second, and he really just wanted to curl up with his alpha right now. 

Andrew nodded as he made his way to the chair, taking his shirt with him. Magnus stilled as he saw the bloodstains on it.

It was silent as Magnus set the bracelet down again and tried to get Alexander to meet his eyes. 

“Is it okay if I heal you, sayang?” 

Alec nodded in response, still keeping his eyes on Magnus’ shoulders. 

Magnus busied himself by letting his magic run wild over the omega’s body, seeking out any injury to heal. He contemplated calling Catarina to give Alec a thorough examination since healing magic was her area of expertise, but he didn’t think the omega would appreciate any more company right now. 

“Is this why you canceled on me?” 

Alec nodded once again as he leaned into the magic coming from Magnus’ hands. Alec had always found it calming and comforting when Magnus would do any sort of magic around him. 

“I didn’t want to prove him right.”

Magnus blinked, not understanding his Alexander. 

“Prove him right on what, Alexander?” 

“That he would get in trouble for sparring with me.” 

A growl escaped the alpha at Alec’s words.

“He is getting in trouble because he attacked you, Alexander. Andrew clearly said that time had been called. That imbecile attacked you while your back was turned to him, sayang!” 

Alec nodded along with his alpha as he pulled Magnus onto the bed more, scooting over in the process. 

The warlock allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed and going through the familiar process of being placed into the spot his omega wished him to be in. 

“I know you are strong, Alexander, and I know you can protect yourself, but please,” he ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

Alec leaned up and pressed himself against the alpha’s chest, looking up through his lashes. 

“He kept whispering things that the Clave used to tell omegas.” 

Immediately Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled the blanket securely over both of them. “Whatever he said wasn't right.” 

The omega allowed his warlock to comfort him, inhaling deeply, trying to let the scent soothe him. 

Magnus just laid there, allowing Alec to do as he pleased. He never pushed for more or demanded more. He allowed Alec to work in whatever way he wanted and didn’t demand a quick courting. Magnus allowed Alec to dictate the pace of everything in their relationship. 

“I added different charms now. It will give some false alarms at first, but it should work better now. Can I put it back on you?” 

Alec presented his left, now healed, arm up to his alpha quickly. It had slipped his mind that the bracelet had been removed because of the fight. 

As Magnus carefully clasped the courting gift back on Alec, he thought of their last seven months together again. 

He knew he loved Magnus more than anyone else. They worked well together, even though they fought a few times. 

His alpha never demanded anything Alec wasn’t willing to give and even then he’d asked. Alec hadn’t fully believed Magnus when he promised he could take as long as he wanted in the courting to decide. He thought after the first four months the other would get restless about not setting a bonding date. Still, Magnus never brought it up. He just kept indulging Alec in the courting process. His alpha always brought him back books or trinkets from his long work weeks, when they couldn’t meet. He wondered if his alpha had a certain plan for a bonding ceremony. Most of the ones Alec had seen had been in Idris, they were always expensive and grand. When Alec was younger he always forced himself to dream of that sort of bonding event, but his inner omega always craved a simple one with just a few people. 

Maybe he should plan their bonding ceremony soon. A spring bonding ceremony sounded beautiful. Magnus would probably go through various flowers and maybe Alec could even convince his alpha to hold the ceremony at the loft’s balcony. With only a small space, the balcony would be perfect for a small bonding ceremony. 

“Who are you going to choose to be the best man for the bonding ceremony?” 

The question caught Magnus off guard. 

“I will probably go with Andrew as the best man and Lydia as my groom’s maid. Do you think it will be okay with the Shadow World Council if Izzy takes time off for the ceremony on short notice?” Alec was still asking away and it was taking Magnus’ brain a minute for it to fully get on board with what his omega was asking. 

“Sayang… Why are you asking about the bonding ceremony and short notices?” 

“Oh! I thought a bonding ceremony in the spring would give you a lot of options for flower decorations. I know you will enjoy the decorating aspect. Of course, I’ll help, but as our courting has shown fashion is not somethi-” Magnus placed his finger on top of Alec’s lips to stop him for a moment. 

His heart could not take it right now. His omega was talking about bonding. About actually planning their bonding ceremony. 

“Are you suggesting we plan our bonding in the next few months, Cinta?” Magnus’ hold on Alec was shaking a bit, his body still wanted to prepare for the rejection. 

“No!” Magnus stilled a bit at the answer. “We need to plan for sooner or else all the nice flowers will start dying for the summer weather.” 

“Sayang, you know bonding to me means immortality?” 

Alexander leaned up and maneuvered his body to place himself on his alpha’s lap, facing him head-on. 

“A bonding ceremony with you, Magnus Bane, will mean forever, and that sounds long overdue to me.” 

Magnus lunged forward and wrapped his omega in his arms. 

He was going to plan a bonding ceremony. 

The alpha leaned in, burying his face in the crook of Alec’s neck, inhaling deeply. Soon his mark would decorate the area. 

“Are you sure, Alexander?” 

As much as Magnus wanted to continue with the ceremony planning, he wanted to be sure. He needed to make sure this was what his omega wanted. There was a process for a bond dissolution. It was frowned upon and did not reverse the immortality aspect if one of the bonded was originally an immortal. 

Alec pulled his alpha’s head up to meet his eyes. 

“I have been trying to find a way to bring it up for almost a month now, alpha. I want to be yours. I want to wear your mark with pride. I want to hear stories about how your friends complained about planning for the ceremony. I want to bond with you, Magnus.” 

Magnus leaned forward and hovered over Alec’s lips, looking into the blue eyes, ocean deep, asking for silent permission. With a small nod from the Shadowhunter, Magnus surged forward, taking in the full taste of his soon to be bonded. 

“It would be my honor to be bonded to you, Alexander. Just don’t judge me when I have three different planning books waiting for you after a patrol.” 

Alec kept his lips only centimeters away, not willing to be apart from Magnus yet. 

“I am looking forward to it, alpha.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Original Pictures used in this chapter are from [RGBstock](https://www.rgbstock.com/), [Pexels](https://www.pexels.com/), and the The Shadowhunters TV Show all edits are done by me.  
> Beta: [SheWillHuntYouDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/profile)  
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) must be 18+


	8. Ready set go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The first step to forever. 
> 
> Warnings: very very light blood 

Alec looked at himself in the full-length mirror. His suit was mostly golden, with hints of dark blue on the suit jacket and a black shirt underneath. As he stared at himself once more, he really had to compliment Magnus on the color choice. 

“Can you believe he switched out the flower arrangements again? I swear Ragnor is going to put cuffs on him if he tries to switch the ice sculpture one more time.” Catarina’s voice drifted in from the now open door. 

The omega smiled as he imagined his alpha running around the ceremony, rearranging things. 

“Oh no, now you have the same look he gets when we bring you up.” 

Alec turned back to the mirror, fidgeting with buttons and failing to hide the blush that now reached his ears. 

“He texted me pictures of three different cake toppers asking me which one I liked more this morning. When I asked what happened to the one we picked out, he went on a three-paragraph explanation of why it wasn’t good enough.” Alec recalled. 

His alpha had been portal jumping all over the world for three weeks now, looking for specific flowers, or only accepting a cake being made only by the best for the bonding ceremony. It had taken Magnus two full weeks to finally settle on the invitation design to send out to guests. The alpha had made sure the day was planned perfectly. 

Catarina sighed, throwing her hands up in the air, letting out a soft chuckle. 

“He is about to drive Raphael insane if he changes his best man’s outfit one more time. That’s also why I volunteered to come to check on you. Didn’t want Mr.Groomzilla to have a chance at changing my outfit as well.”

Over the last few weeks of planning, Alec spent most of his time at the loft, since they planned on the omega moving in after the bonding ceremony. In that time he had met Magnus’ friends and even caught up a bit with Simon, who was still as loud as Alec remembered. 

“I bet Madzie is having fun with it all.” 

“Don’t even get me started. She keeps feeding him different flower ideas for her flower basket.” 

Catarina made her way to stand behind Alec, fixing her gaze on him. 

“He really did pick out a good color for you. Hmm... Some eyeliner would make your eyes pop more. Magnus is always going on about Tiny Alexander’s eyes being as pretty as yours. He would have a hard time trying to control himself if he saw you wearing eyeliner for him today.” Catarina had already summoned the black liner pencil from Magnus’ makeup drawer. 

  
  


Alec looked at Catarina’s hand contemplatively. He had never put on makeup before, he usually left that all to Magnus. But the alpha did say he had an interest in seeing Alec in makeup once. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“You won’t poke my eye right?”

“Tilt your head forward, Alec.” 

Alec closed his eyes and tilted his head, allowing Catarina to begin her work. 

Magnus was, for the third time now, switching his pants. He had finally settled on the indigo suit jacket with golden embroidery on the shoulder pads and lightly scattered on the rest of the jacket. His makeup was done and set in to place magically. He really wanted to match his future bonded, so he added some golden dust to his cheekbones and under his eyes, which weren’t glamoured for the ceremony. 

“If you keep your fussing you will be late for your own bonding ceremony, my friend.” 

Ragnor’s voice came from the chair behind Magnus. Ragnor had been subjected to becoming the rather unhelpful judge to Magnus’ runway, while he was trying to find the perfect pair of pants. 

“Don’t be silly, little cabbage. I wouldn’t dare to let Alexander think I left him at the altar even for a second. There, now I'm done.” Magnus checked his attire one last time before he snapped his fingers to place a small charm to protect the clothes from any stains for the night. 

The timid knock on the door before its opening brought both the warlocks' attention to the door, revealing the Lightwood’s current head alpha, Isabelle Lightwood, in her pale golden dress to match Alexander’s attire. 

“Welcome, Isabelle. I hope Lorenzo’s portal wasn’t too unpleasant.” 

“I'm going to go check on Catarina. I don’t want her finally convincing the boy he is too good for you. I have a vested interest in keeping him around for my sanity. He’s good for you.” Ragnor excused himself, making for the door. 

Isabelle stepped in further and bowed when the beta left the room. 

“So, to what do I owe the visit, Miss Lightwood?” Magnus summoned himself a drink. He hadn’t faced off personally with any of the younger Lightwoods, but he was hoping she was like Alec rather than her parents and prepared himself for the headache this might bring if she was like the older Lightwoods. 

“Alec spoke highly of you during our phone calls. I wanted to meet the alpha who was claiming my brother.” 

Magnus stood his ground, meeting the female alpha’s dark brown gaze. Her words may have been complimentary, but he heard the poisonous underlying tone.

“My name is Magnus Bane. Alexander informed me of Maxwell and yourself as well. He shared some of his pictures with me of you three when you were younger.” he moved around the room before seating himself in Ragnor’s abandoned chair, extending his hand out to Isabelle.

“I can assure you, Isabelle, if you are here to try and threaten me away from my Alexander, you will go back through a portal empty-handed, leaving behind your heartbroken brother. He doesn’t need someone coming in here today, spouting off some banished bigotry. Especially not someone he loves and wants here to witness his union.” 

He watched her reactions as she sat in front of him. He wouldn’t allow anything to ruin this day. 

“You are mistaken in my intentions, Magnus. I am simply here to ensure some knothead isn’t taking advantage of my brother. Just because we are separated by my punishment doesn’t mean I stopped caring for him.” 

Magnus was taken aback by the statement. He was geared up to handle the nonsense that typically came from alphas or even betas raised as soldiers by the Clave. Yet he was being met with a concerned sibling ensuring her brother’s virtue was not being tarnished. The warlock released the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“If that’s true then you have nothing to worry about, my dear. Alexander is the one who suggested the ceremony, and like anything he asks of me, I couldn’t deny him or myself this. Drink?” 

“No thanks. I know you have a high position in the Shadow World Council. Were you the one who got me the transfer to New York?” 

Magnus’ eyebrows knitted up in confusion. He was trying to search the last three weeks of his memory. He had put in the request for Alexander to have Isabelle free for the duration of the bonding ceremony but didn’t remember a transfer being part of it. He had mentioned it to Simon as a possibility in the future, though at that point his hands had been all tied up in different projects needing his full attention. 

“I can confirm that I did not put in that request. Nor was I made aware of any such request being passed around. It may have been on one of the days I was unavailable with your brother, but I do not recall it. You're being transferred to the New York Institute?”

“Yes, after the ceremony I have been given orders to pack up my room. There will be a portal waiting to take me to the New York Institute, where I will serve out five more years of basically house arrest as an instructor.” Isabelle explained, keeping her gaze on the alpha. She had never agreed with what her parents were preaching, but that didn’t abolish her of all her crimes when she ignored those morals and carried out the Clave’s orders. For the last few years, she had been serving out her sentencing in the Seelie Realm, helping with reconstructions and acting as a medical aid when needed. 

“I am sure Alexander will be happy to hear that. I know he visits Maxwell and vice versa, but I know it is harder to keep in contact with you because of the situation. He misses you a lot some nights when he talks about both of you.” With it established that she didn’t intend to separate Magnus from his omega, the warlock wanted to attempt to form a relationship with his omega’s family. 

“I don’t want to crash your celebration, so I will keep it between us till after the ceremony. I want my brother to only be thinking about the bonding for now. He deserves it.” 

Another interruption was made in Magnus’ conversations, as Ragnor appeared at the door this time. 

“I have been threatened into accepting the task of herding both of you into your spots. Catarina is done with helping Alec and the guests are in their seats.” 

Isabelle stood up, straightening out her dress, adjusting the cobalt blue centerpiece on it. “I’m glad my brother found his mate in you, Magnus.” With that, the alpha took her exit, walking off to meet her brother for the ceremony.

Ragnor looked at Magnus as he finished his drink and stood up, making his way to the mirror, once again straightening out his outfit. 

Magnus had been one of Ragnor’s oldest and most treasured friends. Through centuries, the literal bane of his immortal existence had truly been his best friend and closest confidant. 

  
  


Ragnor had played witness to the array of eye candy Magnus adorned his bedroom with, throughout the centuries, from Etta to Imasu. The beta had guarded Magnus’ heart, along with Catarina and Raphael, when it was still recovering from Camille’s poison. 

He played observer to the first time Magnus scented and met the gaze of his future bonded. 

Then he was a guide for Magnus as he stumbled and tumbled through this new found love after his heart was still trying to seal itself off. Showing him the way when the pair fought on rare occasions. Clearing the path for him when others questioned why he would choose a Shadowhunter. 

Now he had the distinct honor of handing Magnus over, as a blood relative usually would, to his soon to be bonded at the ceremony’s start. 

“We will be late if you keep admiring yourself.” 

“Now my little pea, don’t worry too much. I want nice pictures of the ceremony.” Magnus turned to Ragnor, squaring his shoulders to prepare for the biggest day of his life. 

Ragnor looked over Magnus and noticed how the courting gift the Shadowhunter gave him was still as pristine as the very first time he had seen it. 

“Let’s go get you bonded, my friend.” Rangor hooked his arm around Magnus’ and lead him out to the hall where they were to wait for the signal that Alec’s walk down the aisle had concluded. 

The soft violin and piano music filled the air as Madzie and Maxwell, Alec’s younger brother, passed both the warlocks on their way out with the rings and flowers. 

Magnus felt himself tense up as he scented his mate near. He hadn’t been allowed to see him last night, by his own stupid request. He thought it would be romantic that the first time they saw each other today would be at the altar. Now though, the teasing whiffs he was getting of his soon to be bonded had his inner alpha berating his past self. 

Ragnor put himself between Magnus and Alec who was now making his way down the opposite hall, heading out to start his walk down the aisle. 

“Not till we get you walking down the aisle. Those were your instructions.” Ragnor responded to Magnus’ involuntary growl.

“Of course this is the point where you actually start doing what I ask.” Magnus huffed, resigning himself to not being able to steal a glance at his mate. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the scent. 

Happiness.

A bit of nervousness. 

Excitement.

Alexander was excited about their ceremony. That’s all Magnus needed to know, before squaring his shoulders out, waiting for his cue. 

The omega held tight onto his sister’s hand, feeling the edges of his nervousness peaking out. This was all surreal. Alec was waiting for someone to wake him up, back in his bedroom in Idris. 

Each step helped the Shadowhunter steady himself. At the altar stood a silent brother Magnus apparently knew. 

Alec let go of Isabelle’s hand to take his place under the flower archway. Once he was in his place the doors opened once again, this time it was Magnus with Ragnor leading him down the aisle. 

Magnus had walked Raphael down the aisle during his ceremony, while Ragnor was the best man for Raphael. The trio had an arrangement apparently made during one of their drinking nights. So for Magnus’ bonding ceremony, Ragnor would be walking Magnus down the aisle while Raphael was the best man. For Ragnor they had decided Raphael would walk him and Magnus would be his best man. Alec had thought it would end in some sort of competition between the beta and the alpha during the planning process. 

The omega took in his warlock’s appearance and felt his neck start burning from the blush making its way down Alec’s face. 

They had talked vaguely of the colors for the ceremony. They settled on blue and gold to keep with both warlock and Shadowhunter traditions. Still, the way his alpha walked with ease down the aisle in those pants, sinfully painted on the alpha’s long legs was unfair. Magnus had his glamour down, unashamedly proud, and bringing attention to them with the golden glitter highlighting the bottom of Magnus’ eyes. 

The alpha reached the steps of the altar before turning to Ragnor and thanking him. Magnus took his last steps before reaching his place next to his omega. 

He knew what clothes he had sent off for Alec to dress himself in, but he wasn’t expecting the way his baby blue eyes popped with the hint of eyeliner at the edges, or how well Alec filled out the golden suit jacket.

“Who do I have to thank for framing your beautiful eyes for me, sayang?” 

“C-Catarina” Alec chastised himself for stuttering, but he really couldn’t believe his alpha was standing in front of him, in the middle of their bonding ceremony; he was living in one of his dreams right now. 

Magnus hummed as his hands reached out, taking Alec’s and running his thumbs over the others, trying to offer some comfort. 

“Are you okay, Cinta?” 

The omega looked out to the crowd and saw Izzy and Max sitting next to each other, watching them. He remembered their lives back at Idris under the Clave’s rule. He recalled all the procedures they tried to burn into his rebellious soul. 

How they used to describe his future alpha. Then as rapidly as they came, the memories were all flushed out of his consciousness by his alpha’s scent reaching out to him. 

Old books.

Ink.

Cinnamon. 

The complex scent of his alpha calmed him back to the present, reminding him of all the lies the Clave tried to feed him and how Magnus had spent the last almost eight months trying to erase it all. To prove to the omega that the courtship and bonding won’t be like the instructor’s tried to etch into him. 

“Everything is perfect, alpha.” 

Magnus released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He knew he would call off the whole ceremony if his omega was having second thoughts now. He didn’t care about the dent his pride would take. He wanted to do this on Alec’s terms. Immortality for someone who wasn’t born with it can be daunting and a curse, even more than those who are born with it. 

The nights of the last three weeks of planning had been spent with both of them curled up in their bed, talking about the aspects that come with immortality. 

He had to make sure Alec understood that a lot of his mortal friends and his siblings would die, and he would have to bury them. He hated to be cruel and be the reason for his tears, but the alpha needed to know that his mate understood what was going to happen. The alpha had held the omega through that rough night. His mate cried, and finally after what seemed hours nodded to show his understanding. 

Alec had known that if he went through with this ceremony he would most likely be leaving his siblings behind. He would have to watch them age and grow old while he himself stayed frozen in time. 

Still, the Shadowhunter had silenced his wails into his warlock’s bare chest a few moments later. In stuttered breaths, Alec professed his love for Magnus, and his firm intent to still continue with the ceremony, even if the immortality will break his heart with each passing, he trusted his alpha to gather the pieces and keep them safe till they were ready to be put back together. He believed Magnus in his promises of infinite love and comfort. He knew that while everyone else in his Shadowhunter life would leave him, Magnus would be by his side forever. 

Later that night they exchanged slow lazy kisses reveling in the feeling of their mate being so close, needing the comfort only they could provide each other. Both never imagined or allowed themselves to want this perfect of a mate for themselves. They clung gently to the other, not wanting the moment to be broken just yet.

The music’s ending notes and shuffling of seats brought the omega back to the present. 

“Are we ready to begin?” 

The pair switched their attention from each other to the silent brother, Jem, and nodded their approval.

“We are gathered here this afternoon to witness the tying of two willing souls. Today Magnus Bane, alpha, and Alexander Gideon Lightwood, omega, have come forward to publicly pronounce their devotion and fidelity to one another. In front of their closest friends and family, they will now read their vows.” Jem gestured towards the pair. 

Magnus signaled, with a small squeeze of his omega’s hands in his, for Alexander to start with his. 

“From a young age, I was always told what to expect, or how I should act. The moment I met your glamoured eyes in that banquet hall I feared they would be right.” Alec smiled, stopping a bit overwhelmed with his current situation. “I was scared and terrified but every step of our courtship you have proven those fears unfound. My alpha, you alone have given me the peace that I didn’t know I craved. I vow to always cherish the kindness you have shown me since the beginning, to be there when you are at your lowest as you have been for me, to stand beside you with whatever hardships you face, for they are ours to bear now, and above all else, I vow to love you forever, Magnus Bane. In every literal sense of the words.” 

Magnus felt his whole world tilt. He couldn’t stop the smile that overcame his face along with the slight prickling feeling behind his eyes. 

“I have spent centuries searching and dreaming of this day. My heart has threaded cold nights and burnt in the cruelest fires. When I offered you all those broken pieces of myself you gathered them like a secret treasure. My Alexander you came sweeping into my world when I was locking the last latch of my heart. I had resigned myself to a bond-less life. You brought back my heart to a place I don’t even recall. I haven’t felt this full for a long time, Cinta. I vow to always protect the love we share, to brave any weather we may face, and to cherish every day you have granted me for eternity. I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Magnus stared into Alexander’s eyes as he spoke carefully. 

“Now for the bonding bite. Gentleman if you will.” 

Magnus moved his hands to his shirt under the jacket unbuttoning the first two buttons, to allow his omega room to bite down. He looked up, watching his Shadowhunter doing the same revealing more of his deflect rune. The alpha stepped forward, keeping his eyes locked on Alexander's, making sure he still wanted this. This moment was the omega’s last chance to call off the whole ceremony. 

“Please Magnus, I want to be yours forever.” Alec tilted his head towards his deflect rune to reveal the unmarked side of his neck for Magnus.

Overtaken by the statement Magnus leaned down to fit his face in the crook of Alec’s neck. He laved his tongue over the area preparing it for the bite tenderly. Alec shivered, letting out a tiny whimper as he tried to keep still for his alpha. Magnus whispered his apologies before biting down till the skin around the area broke. He felt the tiny trickle of his mate’s blood make its way over Magnus’ tongue before he pulled back to look at the fresh bonding mark. 

“Your turn, sayang.” Magnus pulled the collar of his shirt down a bit more to reveal the spot for Alec’s bite. 

Alec was still riding the high from the endorphins released from the fresh bite, but he wanted to see his own on Magnus. He wanted to stake his claim on his mate. The omega stepped forward, learning up to lick tenderly where he intended to bite, returning his mate's kindness. 

“I’ve waited for this moment since I presented. Thank you,” he whispered before he bit down hard, breaking the skin immediately, trying to make it quick. Once the taste of copper reached his tongue, he released his hold. 

Bright sparks encircled them, rapidly flowing from Magnus’ bonding bite to Alec’s. Sealing their bond while granting the Shadowhunter immortality by tying their souls to one another. The blue magic settled to a soft glimmer around the pair. Alec felt the bond tethering him to Magnus and with it, he could feel Magnus’ magic constantly moving through the warlock. 

“Now for the final step: the exchange of the rings. Max, if you could please.” 

Timidly Max stepped forward and presented his older brother and Magnus with the pair of golden bands. Each of them picked up one of the rings, waiting for Jem’s words. 

“Alexander, with this ring do you swear to stand with your mate through sickness, health, prosperity, and misfortune?” 

Alec took Magnus’ hand admiringly. Both his hands were bare of anything but nail polish and the bracelet holding Tiny Alexander. 

“With this ring, I swear to you Magnus that I will stand with you through sickness, health, prosperity, and misfortune.” Alec slowly slipped the ring onto Magnus’ hand, admiring the sight. This was his now bonded mate. 

“Magnus, with this ring do you swear to stand with your mate through sickness, health, prosperity, and misfortune?” 

Replicating his mate’s gesture Magnus took Alec’s presented hand and positioned the ring at Alexander’s finger before meeting his eyes. 

“Alexander, with this ring, I swear to you that I will be by your side through sickness, health, prosperity, and misfortune,” he slipped the ring onto Alec and brought the hand up to his lips kissing above the ring. 

“It is my greatest honor to present to you, Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane. May their bond be filled with love and prosperity. You may now seal the ceremony with the kiss.” 

Magnus pulled Alec closer to him, bringing his hand up to the other’s chin, guiding Alec’s eyes to his as he leaned down to claim his omega’s lips softly. 

The feel of Magnus’ leading hand on his chin and the tenderness of the kiss left Alec having to keep his knees from giving out. The omega wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck to gain support. 

The roar of cheer and clapping startled them both into turning to the crowd, never separating though. 

Raphael patted Magnus on the back from behind, as Andrew smiled and congratulated Alec on the other side. Ragnor was hiding a small bundle of tissues in his sleeve as he clapped for the couple. Catarina and Madzie were still wiping their eyes of stray tears and next to them Izzy was gently dabbing at hers as well, while Max was clapping loudly beside her. 

As they stood there, now bonded, they took it all in feeling the happiness radiating through the bond from the other. With hands tightly knitted together, they took their first steps off the altar to their new lives, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Original Pictures used in this chapter are from [pixabay](https://pixabay.com/) and [pngtree](https://pngtree.com/). All edits are done by me.  
> Beta: [SheWillHuntYouDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/profile)  
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) must be 18+


	9. 73 weeks later... (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: 4 months and a week after the ceremony the bonded pair celebrate their first meeting. 

Calling more of his magic to him, Magnus twisted himself around and softened the fall for Alec. 

Alec scrambled up, pulling his bow toward himself again, aiming up at the demon behind Magnus and taking the shot. 

“Nice shot darling.” 

Alec retrieved his arrow from the collapsed sludge corpse, wiping the tip-off on his pants before putting it back into his quiver. “Was that the last one?” 

“I hope so. We won’t make our reservations if it isn’t.” As if on cue a fire message shot out and hovered in front of Alec, flickering impatiently as it waited for him to take it. 

“No! It’s not only your day off but our one year anniversary, whatever it is I am sure it can wait till tomorrow.” Magnus began his plea. “It’s probably Andrew bored at work.” 

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus tactics, taking the message and reading it quickly before banishing it away. 

“Nothing important enough that it can’t wait till later.” 

Magnus smiled wide, pleased at that answer, and flicked his wrist out to summon their portal to their dinner reservations, leading Alec through. 

“One-sec dear.” Once again Magnus snapped his fingers cleaning Alec’s pants and banishing any stray ichor on them. “Much better. Shall we, Alexander?” he extended his hand showing off his bracelet with the small charm still there. 

Alec took his hand as he beamed at his bonded mate, letting him lead them to their date. 

Magnus quickly handled the host and allowed him to guide Alec and himself to their seats in a secluded area in the back. 

Magnus valued his privacy, but over the time he has been with Alec, he noticed that the omega really enjoyed his privacy as well, and relaxed better away from prying eyes. The host left them alone with the menus, excusing himself politely. 

“This is really nice, alpha.” Alec was looking around the table at the intricate glass decorations holding up the candles and pale blue tablecloth with delicate dark designs.

“Today is a special day, after all, sayang. I wanted to spoil you today.” Magnus reached across the table to hold Alec’s hand, smiling at him caressing the omega’s palms. 

A year ago they were just another pair of unbonded. The night at the matching party changed all that and propelled their lives in a completely different direction, but neither of them would change it. 

They were deeply in love. 

They could feel it through their bond. 

Alec gripped Magnus’ hand tighter, running his fingers over the indigo dipped nails of his mate. The mate who had stood with him through all his ambitions and dreams for the last year. The one who washed away the nightmares that had been etched crudely into his soul by his old instructors. Told tales of a life of servitude. Indoors because being outdoors could cause the omega to gain unseemly scars. Always ready to be displayed and never to speak. 

A life that made his inner omega want to hide away and run from any potential match. Then Magnus came. Brought color to his life, and splashes of glitter with his magic and encouragement. Never telling him to stop being part of the Institute because it was inappropriate. Sure his alpha pleaded with him sometimes after a rough hunt, but out of concern, never with any intentions of malice. 

“You are everything I never allowed myself to hope for, alpha. When we were in Idris, we were instructed on how to command ourselves. To be silent and to avoid fights so we don’t gain blemishes, for our matches won’t like that.” 

Magnus shifted closer to his omega, taking hold of the other hand, trying to provide any form of comfort. 

“I think that your scars give you an extra few hundred points on my desirable scale, pup. So let’s not think too hard on what those ignorant instructors tried to teach you.” 

Alec ran his fingers over the three rings on one finger and the thumb ring, trying to calm himself. Some aspects of his life in Idris still affected Alec, making him freeze up at moments.

“I just wish they hadn’t lied to me so much. They used to describe what it would be like when we met our match, but honestly, when I first scented you I was overwhelmed both by your scent and how wrong they had been. I didn’t really lose control, it was more that I had one set goal and you were it.” Alec blushed, ducking his head. 

“You are it for me as well sa-...” 

Magnus was cut off by two more fire messages propelling themselves to the couple. Once again they floated and sparked in front of Alec, waiting for him to collect them. 

“Someone is popular tonight?” Magnus inquired, accepting the wine that the waiter brought them, waving him off when he inquired about their orders. 

Alec was reading through the messages and kept smiling wider. Magnus wasn’t usually the jealous type, though this relationship had proven him wrong again and again. He really was expecting to have Alec’s attention on him tonight 

“I’m sorry alpha.” Alec focused back in and took his alpha’s hands again “Though I do have some news to speak to you about. Nothing bad.” amended Alec quickly, noticing the way his alpha tensed a bit.

“Whatever it is, darling, you will have my support.” 

“I know, Mags. Yesterday Lydia called me into her office, she and Andrew were there with Lily. Lydia is planning to move soon, and before then she wants me to be her co-Head so that I can take over. The fire messages are people congratulating me on my new position.” Alec was excited to finally be able to share the news with his alpha. He had kept the secret for almost a full 24 hours and that alone had been a challenge. 

“ALEXANDER!!! Why didn’t you tell me last night?? I would’ve booked a bigger dinner. Invited more people. Thrown a party. You are going to be Head of the Institute, that is big news.” Magnus needed to send fire messages out. Most importantly, he needed to rub it into Ragnor’s face. His mate was going to be the Head of the Institute. 

“I am going to be a co-head first, Magnus. If I do good they will allow me to assume the position of Head of the Institute.” 

“Let’s be honest, Alexander. As soon as they gave you co-head you secured the position. They have to be blind not to choose to keep you as the Head of the Institute once Lydia departs.” 

Alec’s blush reached his ears and he ducked his head. “Thank you, Mags.” 

His alpha’s support and compliments still caused Alec to blush at times. He was getting used to it now. After a year together and now sharing a bond, they had grown accustomed to the other. 

Magnus raised his glass in the air, towards his bonded mate. “To you, my Alexander, for your new job which will hopefully lead to a future promotion.” 

Alec raised his glass, smiling at his cheesy alpha. “To us. I love you Magnus Bane and with this bond, I can confidently say I will love you forever.” 

Magnus’ heart soared higher at those words. He had found the one person who would be with him forever. 

As they both drank their toast, they looked at each other with the same intent as the first night they spotted each other across the banquet hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> Original Pictures used in this chapter are from [Unsplash](https://www.unsplash.com/) all edits are done by me.  
> Beta: [SheWillHuntYouDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/profile)  
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) must be 18+


End file.
